Experimental Heroes:
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: While on a 'vacation' down-under the gang is shipwrecked and gains superpowers. This is their origin story...and maybe a little more. Jori.
1. Our Love Survived the TitanicII

**AN**: This was just a strange idea that got stuck in my head and is part of my attempt to write shorter stories, so here is…Gas Me.

Basically the gang gets super-powers…. This will be more of an origin story as opposed to a real hero tale. So it won't be very long.

As to be expected when Dread's humble Lord does a **Victorious** story it will be **Jori, **so f/f. Why would you want it any other way?

**Disclaimer: **Really? If I owned V I wouldn't be at a fan-fiction website now would I? …eh…** I do not own Victorious or its character roster**…

Enjoy the light insanity…

* * *

Only a week left in the school year Sikowitz enters the class room in a white lab coat that has a name tag clearly stating 'The Professor' on it... He very joyfully states, "Good news everyone!" With the class firmly focused on him he states the good news, "Six of you will be heading to sunny northern Russia, to perform at an International Junior Artist's Convention."

"Northern Russia?" Tori asks, hyper skeptical like the rest of the class.

He nods and smiles, "Yeah, it's summer there...or at least close enough, so it should be fine."

"Also, six of you will be preforming aboard a New Zealand cruise ship that will travel up the coast of Australia." This option brings much more excitement from the class…except Jade, who is indifferent towards the second trip.

"So who goes where?" Tori asks, still visibly excited.

Sikowitz has a blank stare on his face, obviously not thinking about that part…then he thinks of something, "…More good news, I just remembered that I have this giant choice-o-wheel…and I have a marker." He pulls out the instrument from behind the curtain…and produces a black sharpie from his lab coat.

"So the top is Russia and the bottom is Australia." Andre points out.

"Funny." Cat laughs, while everyone tries to ignore the silly joke…except for Sikowitz,

"Huh?...oh, right…yeah. So Jade…spin." But hides the fact that he didn't get it by pointing to Jade then the wheel.

"Australia." Sikowitz exclaims as the arrow falls at the bottom.

"I wanted Russia." She huffs as she takes her seat.

"Too bad…Andre." The wacky professor points to Andre.

"Australia." Andre shouts,

"All right, Aussies." He can't wait to see the ladies from the land down-under…cue song in his head.

"Robbie…" The aforementioned student grimaces at knowing the chances of the possibility of it landing on Australia a third time in a row is…12.5%

He continued with Cat, Beck, and Tori…all getting Australia as well.

"Is it weird that all of us got Australia in a row?" Robbie asks, kind of freaked by the sheer probability of six in a row… 1.5625%

"Not at all…that's just fate…she is a fickle mistress." As Sikowitz prattled on Andre noticed the wheel-o-choice had a magnet carelessly attached near the bottom of the dial on the back, which would always have the wheel choose down or Australia.

Not wanting a redo and the possibility of ending up in Russia Andre snatches the magnet, "Yeah-yeah, fickle…See, watch…" Then spins the wheel to prove that the contest wasn't rigged…intentionally at least. The class watches as it goes round and lands on… Russia, _'Thank Fate…Australia here I come.'_ Andre is elated that it actually landed on Russia, "So, when do we leave?"

"Two weeks."

"Awesome…Do you think we'll have a chance to stop of at a beach and do some surfing?" Tori inquires more as an open question as opposed to actually expecting Sikowitz to know the schedule of the cruise ship.

"I didn't know you surfed, Tor?" Robbie asks as he puts the probability thing out of his head.

"Yeah…just not very well, still would be fun to give it a try on the other side of the ocean." She confesses. Jade smiles to herself.

* * *

The next two weeks fly by relatively quickly as the gang prepares for the trip... As expected Trina's response to Tori going on a working cruise to showcase her talent was her standard huffiness followed by her conning her way onto the trip...of course she hadn't bothered to find out that the trip she had weaseled her way on was to Russia. This discovery came too late as she found herself in St. Petersburg... which was at a comfortable temperature in the low seventies.

After arriving at the dock for the big christening the gang is greeted by the massive cruise liner with a very interesting name, "Does that say 'Titanic II'?" Andre leans over to Beck.

"Yep." He stares at the ship with his left eye twitching.

"I'll be on the plane." Tori states as she turns around and prepares to walk back to the road…

But is halted by Jade grabbing her wrist, "Baby, it's only a name. But, then again not having you on board would make the whole experience worthwhile." She then releases the wrist with a smirk.

Tori huffs, "Just for that, I'm staying…Let's go." Before grabbing Jade's wrist and storming toward the gangway.

_9Dread9_

Once Jade had retrieved their key-cards for the three allotted rooms Andre asks, "So who wants who?"

"I've got you, man." Beck states after thinking over each of his other options…ex-girlfriend, girl he almost kissed in an awkward moment, crazy Cat, and wacko Robbie…yeah, Andre was the only logical choice.

"I'm with Cat." Robbie says mostly because he didn't want to get stuck with Jade…and because of his crush on Cat.

"So I get Vega…_fantastic_." Jade spits at them as she eyes everyone who isn't Tori.

Trying to stop this cruise from sinking from the get go, Andre notes, "I'm sure you two can survive a week-long cruise together in one room, at least there are two beds."

Once Jade surrender two of the key-cards the three groups headed off to find their respective rooms…apparently they weren't all together.

As the others went lower, Jade and Tori climbed higher finding themselves in a far more lavish room.

"This doesn't look like a double." Tori zeroes in on the single queen-sized bed then the more elegantly decorated room usually reserved for, "It looks like a honeymoon suite…we should tell the…"

Jade cuts her off as she strides into the room, "His mistake, our gain…come on, be naughty." Then turns and offers a wicked smirk.

"It's a really nice room, but it'll be on us if we get caught. We know full well this isn't our room." Tori tries to take the moral high ground and be the voice of reason.

"Or is it…?" Jade offers with a wink and a sexy smirk.

"Uhm…you didn't?" Tori's eyes go wide at the very idea that Jade would purchase a more luxurious room just for them.

Jade's smile widens as she saunters back over to Tori, "I did, darling…so that we could have a nice trip."

"I'm not sure if I like the surprise or find it just another cheap trick to get in my pants." Tori crosses her arms and stares at the other girl.

Jade rolls her eyes, "You're such a prude…loosen up. Have a little fun…with your secret girlfriend." She taunts her.

Tori drops her arms and sighs, "…I wish you would stop saying secret."

"I'm not the one who cares what others think about her." Jade offers wryly.

Tori drops her head, "…I…I'll get there." She isn't ready to tell anyone about her love life just yet…despite how much she knows her friends and family will understand.

Jade smiles sincerely as she takes Tori's hands in her own, "I know, but let's not think about that." Tori looks up to her secret girlfriend with a thin smile, so Jade adds, "…we're on a working vacation, let's enjoy it." Then kisses Tori, who doesn't delay to return the action. Jade releases one of Tori's hands in order to close the door. Tori takes the opportunity to run her now free hand around Jade's waist and onto her firm...

* * *

A few hours later the group was called up for their first performance, they blended together a mix of their own work with a few popular songs requested by the owner of the vessel.

Their first set went off without a hitch. The crowd loved them, the crew loved them, and the owner loved them…the trip was already sky-high…

"I don't like the look of those clouds, sir." The helmsman states to the captain as the distant clouds grow darker and begin to consume more of the sky.

"This ship was built to handle the rough stuff we'll be fine…" Those would be the last words he would ever say aboard the vessel…

Hellish winds and a demonic tide forced the Titanic II far to the east and a fair bit to the north, toward a series of uncharted islands. The storm's intensity increased until the ship sheered at the center and sent the fractured vessel into the deep…scattering thousands upon the ocean as they swam or rowed from the wreck toward the various islands.

* * *

Jade could barely remember Tori dragging her toward the nearest island with all of her might. Wet sand stuck to her face when they finally made it to shore and her head fell to the beach. Looking over she could see the others and some of the passengers making it to the beach before…everything went black…

_9Dread9_

Tori awoke to Jade wrapped around her waist. She enjoyed the contact of her paramour snuggling up close…but when she noticed that they were not alone, her heart began to pound as fear crept up her spine.

Her panic subsided in the dim light when she noticed that they were all still asleep…but that's when she took notice of the room they were all in, it was a…cell… Yes, the cold stone walls of an aged prison cell surrounded them. Her panic returned tenfold.

She started to gently shake Jade, hoping to wake her up quietly, _"Jade. Jade. Jade! Wake up!"_

Jade began to stir, _"What? I'm trying to sleep, Vee."_ As she snuggled in closer.

"_We're in a prison cell." _Tori states sternly.

Jade grins,_ "…not now, we can role-play later." _She laughs lightly at the idea of the games they could play.

"_I'm serious. We. Are. In. A. Cell." _At Tori's words, Jade opens a single eye to scan the room…

Both eyes open wide as she finally understands where they are,_ "…Shit!"_

"Yeah, I know." Tori pats Jade's head.

_9Dread9_

With her left elbow resting on her same knee, which had been pulled to her chest, she rubbed her forehead with that hand, "The Last thing I remember was the beach…the beach?" She looks over to Tori hastily.

Tori smiles, "Yeah, I pulled you to the beach…then we passed out." Then motions to the cell to indicate the obvious final conclusion to their journey after the wreak.

"So, where is here?" Jade takes in the heavy stone walled, floored and even ceilinged 8x10 cell with a heavy steel door at the center of one of the walls. The dim light from the single older style bulb looking down at them made her briefly think that the room seemed rather strange; old cell, aged bulb, new lock.

Tori shrugs, "I haven't the foggiest."

With Jade remaining silent Tori inquires, "…So, do we just wait till someone comes, or…what?" Hoping that in her girlfriend's silence a plan is forming.

Jade looks over and offers with a begging smile, "We could snuggle until someone else wakes up or comes for us, please." She pleads as she clutches Tori's left arm tightly. Jade had no earthly idea how to break out of the cell, especially since the old cell had an advanced electronic locking mechanism on the heavy door, obvious by the new steel and lack of and type of manual system. So she'd rather have a little comfort.

Shaking her head lightly Tori smirks, "I always thought you were the super tough one."

Jade produces a goofy smile, "When it comes to you, Vee, I'm all soft and girly." Then she wraps her arms around Tori's torso and snuggles her head into Tori's neck. Rolling her eyes Tori complies by maneuvering her left arm to the side and wrapping it around Jade's back, placing her hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it gently she takes her other hand and begins stroking Jade's hair while watching the door and the others, but occasionally glancing down at her darling raven-haired angel of death...or demon teddybear.

_9Dread9_

As Tori is taking her gaze from her now sleeping paramour in order to resume her vigil she is greeted by a sudden bright light and a man in the now open door smiling, "Well, this is certainly not what I expected." His voice was kind and traced with genuine surprise.

The light from the hall was far brighter than that of the dim bulb of the cell, which forced Tori to close her eyes before bringing up her right hand to block the light, "Who-who are you?" She asks as she tries to get a look at him while she shakes Jade awake.

He turns himself to block more of the light with his large frame, "Dr. Tysius Thaddeus Strange. But for the love of God, call me Ty." He fights the urge to bow at his introduction for the benefit of the girl trying to see. Jade begins to stir like a groggy bear… she even growled a little when she was blinded by the light, which was still rather bright.

Tori moves around to block the residual light and allow Jade the chance to not wake up completely blind. Jade sits up yawning and stretching, completely oblivious to Ty…until she remembers the cell and the dim light, then registers the bright light. She looks past Tori to the tall bulky doctor with thin glasses and short hair. His features and the specifics of his apparel were still hidden by the brightness.

Turning to face the doctor once again, Tori asks, "Okay, Ty, are you the one that locked us up?" It made sense given his ability to open the door, and him being a doctor…or at least so he claims.

"Nope, that would be my rather insane father." Ty offers casually.

Jade rolls her eyes, "Insane?" Thinking this was a joke of some kind, because of Ty's tone and casual stance.

He grins, "Not as insane as my grandfather, the original Dr. Moreau…but, still fruit-loops crazy." Then makes the universal crazy sign with his right hand next to his head.

"Dr. Moreau? As in the mad geneticist that made freaky animal hybrids?" Jade laughs at the absurdity, even more convinced that this was an elaborate prank and the ship was off the coast waiting for them in one piece.

"Oh yeah…which means we are going to need to get you guys out of here before he decides to play with your DNA." Of course now Ty's voice is dead serious as he informs them of his plans.

Jade was still dismissing him as such, but Tori had to ask, "Are you serious?" For she was genuinely concerned.

"I wish I wasn't." His voice is gravely solemn as he drops his gaze to the floor.

Before anyone could say anything else a booming voice calls down the hall, "Tysius! What are you doing? I told you to leave the subjects alone." As the older doctor approaches with several armed guards wearing black uniforms and riot gear.

Tori and Jade couldn't make anything out of the man's appearance as Ty turns around in the door way to confront his father, "They're people. Not lab rats for you 'experiments'. We must let them go." He tosses his hand back into the cell motioning to the individuals in question.

The older doc sneers, "Poppycock! They are precious test subjects for my research. They are too valuable for us to simply let them go."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that they be released." Ty's voice bears a deeper near threating tone.

His father turns and tosses a hand in the air dismissively, "Your insistence is noted, but disregarded as frivolous nonsense." And begins to walk away, sure that his son will listen to him.

However, the younger Strange draws a handgun from his lab-coat and levels it at his father, "I fear you misunderstand…_father_." Sneering he then cocks the hammer.

The sound of the hammer cocking brought the elder Strange around on his heels, "You would point a gun at your own father?" His voice filled with disgust, "You would kill me to save…them?" As he motions to the other cells.

"If need be, yes. This family has a reputation for insanity, but forced human experimentation is over the line." He flips the safety and aims it right for his father's head.

The man merely chuckles as he raises a hand dismissively, "Bah, seize him. No child of mine would ever level a firearm at me. Throw him in with the others." Ty doesn't fire as his father's guards take the gun and restrain him effortlessly.

Ty spits, "My evidence is laid before you bare." As he struggles a little against the guards' grip to emphasize his comment.

His father grits his teeth, "Test subjects don't get to talk…bind him, and gag that traitorous mouth." He then turns and leaves as the guards force him into the open cell with Tori and Jade. They use the shackles dangling high at the back of the cell to restrain him. Once his arms were locked above his head in the irons they placed a gag over his mouth and departed…locking the cell and changing the code.

* * *

**AN:** This is the pre-powers part, setting up how they end up with superpowers, which will appear in the next chapter.

Ty?

**Irregardless, R&R, please and thank you. **

And if you know my style you're grateful I skipped ahead so much, because I can drag out a story like nobody's business, seriously 42 chapters on another story(DM).

**P.S.: **There is a poll at my profile that is very, very related to this story… so please check it out. I do need your answers.

And if you have an suggestions for a better **Title** do send those to me, please and thank you.

-May Dread watch over you-


	2. Why Is He Bleeding?

**AN: **I love ad targeting software, because when I was rereading the first chapter there was this lovely ad for a cruise…hahahhaah, wondrous… Oh, and apparently there is an Australian billionaire who wants to make the 'Titanic II'…so eerie, less funny (dark foreshadowing)

To 'guest reviewer': (chuckling) Yes, and that's exactly why this won't be a long story. I really am trying to write a short story, emphasizing 'short'…a lot.

To IAmVictorious (great name): thanks for the new title.

How do the rest of you feel about Cabbie? I'm indifferent, so you guys get to decide that one.

Now to a super power… I sort of rewrote this chapter after rethinking it with help from your feedback and **voting** and…it's still a nice chapter that moves things along quite nicely, so enjoy… :)

* * *

With the door locked tightly by four hydraulic rods, the bound and gagged doctor discovers that ultimately patricide isn't easy if you truly care about the man that spent the last twenty-six years raising you. However given what he saw in his father's eyes right before he left, he wasn't entirely sure his father was still the same man he once was. Regret for not at least attempting a shootout is already starting to consume his thoughts…

However he's brought back by Tori remarking, "I'm not sure why he had you gaged if we're in here with you." As she begins to remove the gag…well, it was more of a muzzled mask used to restrain the insane so they wouldn't bite people, it also worked well on patients after the experiments.

He works his jaw once the tight chinstrap was removed. As she removes the mask entirely his short metallic-silver goatee is revealed. Squinting he offers, "…He's insane. Crazy people rarely make sense." He looks at the both of them as his deep blue eyes adjust to the low lighting.

As Jade remarks, "Can't argue with that." Both her and Tori think about some of the things that Sikowitz had done since they've known him, then exchange a look as they nod to each other. Something about the scene with his father had made Jade seriously doubt that this was a joke…she still had reservations, but was more willing to go along with it just in case it was serious.

Turning from the crazy thoughts Tori inquires, "So what do we do?" Looking from the bound doctor to her girlfriend, then back to Ty…hoping that he had an actual plan, because cuddling with Jade was no longer an option.

Ty answers with his own question, "Either of you any good at picking a lock?" As he shakes his wrists, causing the chains to clank together.

Tori immediately eyes Jade, who seems befuddled, "…What?"

The brunette rolls her eyes, "Oh, come on, Jade." Knowing full well that Jade had more than once entered her home without a key or the security code…and even after Tori had given them to her she still didn't use need them.

Jade grits her teeth, "Fine…" Then smiles sinisterly, "But you owe me, Vee." With a wink.

Hearing a feint footfall Ty hushes them, "Shhh…they're coming back. Put the mask back on." Tori swiftly complies and reattaches the headgear, then her and Jade move back along the wall they were originally against.

The guards rapidly grab three still unconscious and unknown passengers… leaving the gang; Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Cat on the opposite wall still unconscious, Tori, Jade, and Ty as the only inhabitants of the cell.

Once Tori removes the gag for the second time he speaks speedily, "…You need to move quickly. He'll burn through those poor bastards soon enough." He hated how unfortunately true that would be…but the chances were high that he couldn't save them now.

Jade bites, "I'm working, I'm working." As she is already using the simple pins she keeps on her person for emergencies…_or when she wants to sneak in to a certain room at night._

Jade has Tori down on all fours, so she can stand on her back in order to reach the locks, and properly disengage them. Rushing herself she hears an unmistakable 'snap' sound and gets frustrated, "Gah…the lock is too heavy. The pin snapped." She tosses the useless metal to the ground with a 'ping'.

Taking full stock of the situation and the severe lack of options, he decides to use his absolute emergency failsafe, "…Slice open my forearm." Once that gets there attention he continues, "Inside is a syringe. It contains a serum that in its liquid state allows a human to access the body's greatest potential… Basically a superhuman serum. Ultimate Superhero in a vial if you will." He doesn't have time for the back and forth of questioning why he needs them to do this so he simply tells them the truth.

And gets the expected result from Jade, who is now re-convinced that this was just a joke, "You're shitting me?"

"No shit, I assure you. My family liked to toy with reawakening latent DNA markers to help create hybrids, whereas I chose to take human genetics to the next level by creating new DNA markers and mutations. The serum is ten years of dedicated work to do just that…give a human all potential superhuman abilities and powers." Again he goes for full disclosure, never really one to keep secrets especially in emergency situations.

Unlike Jade, who was even more skeptical, Tori believed him and nervously inquired, "…So, just slice?" Having recovered the tiny broken pin she holds it as she approaches… not eager in the least to cut someone and then dig out something.

He offers seriously, "Unless you want antlers." He really wasn't joking, for her facial structure screamed deer hybrid…cute but not the time.

At his words she quickly moves forward pulling down his sleeves (since his arms are vertical above his head), then stands on her tiptoes and slices the arm near the elbow, because she couldn't reach any higher to actually pull out the syringe. She had hoped that doing it quickly would make it less painful for both of them…however her reward for slicing open his right arm was a calm, "…Wrong arm." And a few streams of crimson.

She nearly drops the pin as she jumps back, "Sorry!"

Seeing the unmistakable stream of sanguine pouring down his arm Jade knows full well that the shit is real and steps forward, her experiences with blood, both fake and real, was enough to convince her. Seizing the pin from Tori, "…Here." She swiftly cuts the correct arm, hitting a tiny bit of resistance when the tip of the pin grazed what she assumed was the syringe.

With a few streams of blood now running down his face he remains calm, "Take it out slowly. Careful not to…" But before he can finish the sentence the slick blood covered glass slips from Jade's hands and shatters on the floor, spilling the light blue goo that rapidly evaporated soon after. He sighs, "…drop it."

With his eyes closed he resumes speaking, "That's not good."

"Crap… so we've got to figure another way out." Jade tosses her arms in the air as she turns away from the bleeding doc. Tori on the other hand approaches him and rips off his sleeves and uses them to bandage the wounds as swiftly as she could.

With the second bandage tight he offers, "No, I mean it's not good because the serum aerosolizes when it comes in contact with nitrogen… like in the air."

Turning around swiftly, Jade eyes him warily, "And when it aerosolizes?"

"It has a reduced effect of the direct injection…so you should already be developing abilities as we speak." His smile is still kind, despite the blood still covering his face.

Not minding the blood soaked grin Jade furthers her inquiry, "What kinds of abilities?"

"Depends on the person's unique genetic structure…" His furrows in thought for a second, "Could be anything from telekinesis to super strength."

A wonderfully diabolical grin graces Jade's face, "Sweet…" As the possibilities of her misusing her superpowers for mischievous fun run through her head.

She's only interrupted by Tori shaking her shoulder gently, "We really should wake the others…" But on her way to do just that she looks over to Ty, "Did they…?"

"The gas has roughly the same weight as oxygen…so yes." He nods, trying to remind himself not to go into the overly detailed explanations.

It was a very obvious question but since Tori hadn't asked it already and Ty wasn't offering up the answer without it, Jade had to ask, "Alright, so why exactly did you have this superhuman serum stored inside your arm in the first place?" And her voice conveyed just a bit of condescension.

Disregarding her tone as understandable he answers with a sigh, "Honestly, it's the safest way to transport it."

Noticing that his glasses were nearing the end of his nose Jade steps closer and pushes them back up to his eyes as she asks suspiciously, "In your arm?" And in said spectacles she was able to see a flare of possessiveness on Tori's face… and that makes her smile, _'I'm glad I'm not the only jealous one…Vee.'_

Ignoring the looks on their faces he answers, "Slightly harder to lose an arm than it is a briefcase, something in your pocket, or… all of your luggage in a storm." Given the last remark's reference and the fact that she no longer had anything in this part of the world other than her clothes and Tori, she certainly couldn't continue on this topic.

With the sound of boots in the hall Ty offers, "…They're back, but I think you can leave the mask off this time." He casts his eyes up to the makeshift bandages.

The guards enter and only pause briefly at the state of the doctor's condition.

He grins, "So are you guys on the roster too?" The answer one of the guards gives to Ty's question is a heavy punch across his face… rendering him unconscious. Taking the initiative Jade launches at the same guard hoping to catch him off-guard… unfortunately he pivots and brings his same fist to meet her stomach. He continues the momentum and tosses her into Tori while the other two retrieve Robbie and Beck. The assailant guard grabs Cat and heads out after the others.

Groaning Jade rolls of off Tori and lays on her back clutching at her stomach. Tori sits up rubbing the back of her head as it had hit the wall when Jade was tossed into her. Ty was now simply dangling from the chains as Andre remained undisturbed on the floor.

Once Tori's head felt a faction better she was across the room waking up Andre while Jade stands slowly and makes her way over to Ty with one hand still on her gut. As Tori shook Andre reasonably gently bringing him awake in a much calmer manner, Jade backhands Ty. She was royally pissed at the guards and needed an outlet…unfortunately Ty was the closest thing and he needed to be woken up anyway.

Groaning as he works his jaw, Ty takes notice of an unexpected pain on his upper cheek, "Why does my face feel like someone backhanded me?" Jade simply shrugs as he narrows his vision on her.

Sitting up Andre's eyes go to the first one to speak, then he registers the blood, "Why is that guy bleeding?" As he points at him.

Jade motions to Tori, "Vega and I slit his arms open to help him get free."

Obviously confused by that, Andre tries to think of a logical explanation, "What to lube up the shackles?"

Ty drops his head, "Not exactly…" Then brings it back up to look over to the newly conscious inmate.

"Andre." The still sitting songwriter introduces himself.

Ty nods, "Ty. I'd shake your hand, but…" Then rattles the chains above him.

"Right…" After looking up to the chains he surveys the room and begins a series of questions, "What's going on guys? Why are we in a cell? Why is he shackled? And where are the others?"

Tori looks over to Ty, "His father's an insane scientist who wants to use us for his mad experiments…" Then it fully dawns that their friends are going to be experimented on and she looks over to the door.

Jade answers another of the questions as she looks down, "They've already taken Cat, Robbie, and Beck… And he's chained because he tried to help us." Andre doesn't really register the last bit as he places a hand on Tori's shoulder. She turns to hug him, but trips as her foot catches a loose stone.

Andre moves to catch her…but he and her fall through the floor as if it wasn't there, "-aaaahhhhhh..." They're screaming stops once they fall completely through.

"Tori!" Jade shouts as she bounds over to the spot, only to find it solid as…well, stone.

Ty chuckles, "Trans-phasic, very useful, if she gets back up here." Unfortunately the lower levels are somewhat maze-like and could take time to move through… of course she can move through walls so it shouldn't be as bad.

Jade swiftly turns to Ty, "What the hell was that?"

He grins and proceeds to explain, "It seems Tori has the ability to slightly shift her body out of our dimension. So, when she tripped she went through the floor as if it were barely there. And Andre went along for the ride."

"Barely?" It seemed like they went through pretty easily…at least to Jade.

Ty shakes his head, "Not the time, I'll explain later. Right now we either need her to get back up here or for you to develop a useful power."

"What about you?" She was fairly certain that he also breathed in the gas as well.

He grimaces, "Chances are since I've worked with the mutagens for years I have a natural tolerance to anything that isn't the concentrated serum itself." Of course he was far from all knowing…

* * *

**AN: **Next time we'll get right into with Andre and Tori in the maze like lower levels…plus Ty and Jade need to bust out…and someone has to save Cat, Beck, and Robbie...

-May Dread watch over you-


	3. One, Two, Break!

**AN:** Okay so now we get to more of the powers, yay… :{)

So you guys seem to really like 'Beast-shift' and 'Living shadows'…interesting. All of the powers voted for will appear as the abilities for the cast…Ty will get some of the scrapes. :{)

Oh, and 13 votes...that's a good omen, right? (nervous laughter)

* * *

Tori was starting to get quite tired of violently meeting hard stone as she sits up, shoving Andre off her as she does.

Rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed he asks, "What just happened?"

Groaning while rubbing the back of her own head once more, she answers, "Must be my power…" Not wanting to even consider what it might be, "…whatever the hell it is." She then looks up to the ceiling of the poorly lit hallway that they ended up in.

Then the flash of them falling through the floor comes to him and he looks straight up, then as Tori's words register he looks over to her, "Power? What are you talking about?"

Tori briefly grins to herself as she thinks of the one responsible for this, "Jade accidentally broke a superhuman serum that turned into gas upon contacting the air. We inhaled said gassy air, and now have at least one superpower. Okay?" She finishes as she rises to her feet, eager to get moving and save the others… especially her dark haired angel of death.

Andre considers her answer, then tries to think of a response…but he doesn't have the time as she yanks him to his feet and begins walking down the hall.

* * *

Back in the cell, Jade and Ty try to think of a means of liberating him from the chains then escaping the cell itself… however, they never quite get there as Jade notices, "You're… floating." Which makes a lot of sense given his feet were no longer touching the floor, but merely levitating several inches above it.

As he looks down and registers the weightless feeling, he sighs, "Crap…"

Jade stares at him with a bit of disgust, "Lucky."

He closes his eyes, "Actually, I get zero-G sickness." And tries not to think about the weightlessness… which only makes his stomach churn. Seeing the ill look on his face Jade begins laughing.

He opens his eyes and stares at her, "What? I can't help it." He then regrets speaking as he fights the urge to vomit.

She smirks, "Still funny." He sneers back at her, then fights more vomiting.

* * *

Since Tori had an iron focus on finding the others she wasn't answering or even responding to anything Andre said, so he had reserved himself to be quite and slightly angry that she wasn't speaking.

During the search for stairs he catches a flicker out of the corner of his eye as his hand swings forward. Looking down toward the flicker he takes notice of, "…Fire!" For his right hand was engulfed in crimson-orange flames, "My hand's on fire!" He begins shaking it violently, hoping to put it out. "I'm on…"

Tori silences him by grabbing him by the elbow of the arm with the flaming hand and asking, "Does it hurt?" Despite his urge to push her aside and resume shaking his hand, he considers that he isn't actually feeling any pain. Then his face furrows into confusion as he looks at his hand, he begins to process that it doesn't hurt, but it's still warm.

With him infinitely calmer Tori releases him, "Then you can control it." With these words he looks up to meet her gaze, then back to his hand. He then ventures to bring his left hand over to touch it, cautiously. As his index finger touches the back of his hand it ignites and sends the flames streaming across his left hand…but there is no pain, only a slight warmth.

Tori allows him a few moments to adjust but soon stands behind him and pushes him forward, not wanting to risk getting near his blazing hands.

* * *

The elder Doctor Strange has Robbie, Cat, and Beck locked inside high shock resistant glass cambers in the middle of his main lab. Still unconscious they are slumped against the cambers.

Turning to an assistant the doctor barks, "Prepare variant 9." This was officially the ninth test of three, meaning he's already toyed with twenty-four other passengers.

"Yes, doctor." The assistant moves off to prepare the aerosolized substance…gas…to be vented into the cambers. It had been discovered years ago that this was far safer than approaching a supposedly unconscious animal subject on a table or in cage…and since humans could be infinitely wilier than animals he decided to keep using the cambers.

"Let's see if this variant allows them to live a little longer than six minutes." The assistant only hesitates for a second, but still introduces the substance. The invisible gas swiftly enters each camber and is inhaled by the three subjects.

* * *

Back in the cell Ty gets his sickness under control enough to have Jade help flip him upside-down, so that he was crouched on the ceiling. Standing as low as possible he fights the urge to throw-up as he prepares to push off as hard as he can while trying to focus on flying as fast as he can. His hope was that this action would free the chains from the ceiling…and not rip off his hands and send him crashing into the ground at lethal speeds. Of course all this weighted on him being able to actually command himself to fly and not strain something in the process, but nonetheless he was willing to at least attempt the insanity.

Wrapping the chains around his forearms and gripping them near the ceiling tightly in his hands he looks to see if Jade is in the corner near the door, for her safety. Once she nods to him he takes a deep breath clears his head and then with every fiber on his being he pushes off…

To Jade the action was over in a blink; one moment he's on the ceiling and the next he's standing on the floor…well, he was more hunched over panting heavily. The chains were still around his wrists and now there was a long spike laying on the floor with a hole in the ceiling where it once was.

"Looks like that plan worked, doc." Jade more than a little surprised that he still had hands.

Still panting heavily he responds, "…Yeah…now we…just have…to escape…this cell…"

Chuckling she offers, "Well, take a few more breaths then we'll get out."

"…Yeah…and I think I'll just…" He then finally vomits.

"Disgusting." Jade liked unusual gross, but not puke, too common and just plain foul for her liking.

"…Sorry…Let's go…" Spitting some of the remnants of his breakfast still in his mouth out he stands up and stretches his back, before shouting, "I'm free! I knew I could break these cheap chains!"

Jade quickly looks at him in surprise and speaks more hushed, _"What are doing?!"_

"A classic with a twist." He smirks as he enters a track runner stance, aimed right at the door, "Get ready." Jade quickly ascertains what his plan is and simply nods with a smirk as they wait for the door to open.

Back in the lower levels Andre and Tori come across a heavy metal door at the top of a flight of stairs. Tori stands right in front of the door and does a full body shake as she psyches herself up for her attempt to walk through the door. Andre steps back to simply observe.

She places her hands on the door and pushes. At first there is significant resistance… but then her hands start passing through the heavy door. Once she's in to her forearms she simply moves right on through as if the door wasn't there anymore.

On the other side she sees that there is a keypad with various scans necessary to open the door, so she walks back through and fetches Andre, who isn't terribly eager to walk through the metal object, "What if we get stuck?" He whines, with more than a bit of justified concern.

"It's either we take that risk or hunt for another exit… while our friends are experimented on." She states deadpan.

He nods, "Let's go." Not needing even a fraction more motivation to convince him to move it.

* * *

In the lab the elder doctor remarks to his second aide, "They seem to still be alive."

"Yes, doctor. Their vitals show that they are indeed still alive." The young male aide relays the info from the data screen.

Rather pleased with how things are moving along the doctor inquires, "Good, how is the blood work coming?"

"The samples are being analyzed, sir." The aide nods sharply.

"Good. This is turning into a wonderful day, despite my son's death." He doctor smiles as he simply stares at the subjects.

Hesitating momentarily the assistant agrees, "…Yes, sir."

* * *

As soon as the door to the cell is completely open, Ty launches forward at blinding speed toward the guard right before the doorway. His shoulder slams into the guard's chest and they continue forward well out of the cell. As Ty stops flying, the guard continues with the momentum and soars down the hall, landing nearly thirty feet away.

The other two draw their batons and approach him swiftly. Hastily moving out of the cell, Jade tries to catch one of them from behind…but he anticipates and spins around. He raises his baton and brings it down on her. She throws her forearms up to block…or rather absorb the attack. But the baton stops short of her arms.

…In front of Jade's forearms is a jagged disk of black 'energy' comprised of tendrils originating from the shadow at her feet, acting as a shield as it absorbs the impact from the baton. Before the guard can register what the hell just stopped his attack, Jade casts her arms forward sending the disk-shield forward in more of a wall of black as it tosses the guard several feet away from her.

As the second guard is tossed in front of him the third guard turns toward Jade, expecting a more dangerous assailant. However she isn't his main concern as he's slammed in the back by Ty, again flying at high speed. The guard flies into the wall beside the open door with an unsettling _'crack'_ that makes Jade's skin crawl.

Neither has time to check to see if he's actually dead as the second guard is swinging his baton at Ty's back. It hits hard, causing the doc to buckle a little under the impact as he staggers to his right. Before the guard can swing again Ty pivots and brings a punch into the guard's side. The hit forces Ty to wince in pain as it pulled the same muscle group in the impact site from the guard's hit, luckily the guard back-stepped, clutching at his own impact site.

Jade retrieves the dead guard's baton and charges at the second guard, who side-steps and brings his own baton down across her back. This time it connects and sends her to the floor, yelping in pain. But as the guard is distracted Ty sends his fist into the guard's side, despite the pain Ty proceeds with a swift second punch to his throat. The guard begins clutching at his throat as his crushed trachea begins to swell, cutting off his air flow.

Ty forgets the dying guard as he helps Jade up, she winces in pain with a few tears on her cheeks as she rises. Resting her shoulder on his arm she alleviates the pressure on the muscles in her back while Ty starts wielding the spike from his chains as an actual weapon.

"Should've used that earlier." Obviously pained Jade remarks with her best attempt at a smirk.

He bluntly states, "Didn't think about it." She bites her lip to stop herself from laughing, and thinks to herself, _'I hope Tori is doing better than me…'_

* * *

Moving though the far better lit second level Tori and Andre find themselves in the presence of a large number of cages imprisoning various beasts. All of the creatures in the cages were hybrids, ranging from spider-monkeys _(the elder doctor Strange found them amusing)_ moving about the ceilings of their cells on eight fur covered legs, to snake-headed tigers and winged-bulls with hooked beaks. Tori's iron focus kept them moving toward her goal of a second flight of stairs, but Andre did steal more than a few glances at the chimeras all around.

As they were moving down a random hall two guards appear around a corner further down the way they had just come, and since Andre was looking about he caught them out of the corner of his eye, "Tori, we have company." Then points to the two.

"Hold on. We're going to lose them." Careful to grab his arm at the elbow, Tori begins running down the hall away from the guards. They were technically running down the hall, but in case they came upon a door or a dead-end all they had to do was keep going as long as she was holding onto him.

"No, no-no, Noooooo!" Andre was, to say the least, uncomfortable with the idea of being dragged through any more solid objects.

Tori bites back at him, "Stop whining, they can't touch us." While only increasing her speed.

"Just don't let go!" Not wanting to entertain the thought of what being stuck in a wall would feel like.

* * *

Seeing as Cat, Beck, and Robbie were still alive and strangely un-mutated the elder doctor needed to free up the cambers for other variants of his gas, "Take them to the holding area." Three guards swiftly grabbed the trio and took their still unconscious bodies to the holding area a floor below.

"Bring in the next test subjects." Three other guards swiftly moved off to comply with his orders.

* * *

The guards had not called in an alert, since the last guards that did so ended up as food for the chimeras. But the guards on the lower levels were heading a vicious pursuit of the duo. Tori and Andre had leapt through dozens of doors, cages, plus a few animals, and more than a few walls. However it wasn't without its toll as Andre notices that Tori is starting to slow down, "Uhm, Tori? You seem tired."

Slowing her pace and forcing air into her lungs she manages, "Yeah…I guess we shouldn't…keep running through…things, uh?" Her chest is heaving as she forces herself to keep running. Before another word can be said they see three guards ahead of them… carrying three people.

Once Tori saw the deep red hair atop one of captives heads she pushes herself forward as fast as she can. One of the guards hands off Cat to one of the others as he draws his baton. Tori releases Andre as she rushes forward, pushing her body to its limit…her muscles and lungs are burning with what felt like boiling flames.

When the armed guard brings down his baton on her it simply keeps going as she passes through it and him. Appearing behind him she spins on the ball of her foot and sends a punch into his back…sending him tumbling down the hall like a ragdoll. The hit hadn't hit any vital organs but the force dealt was more than enough to incite a howl of pain from the man as he rives on the floor in pain.

* * *

**AN**: Do you guys think I should make the fighting more classic in style, you know non-lethal? Or go for the kill?

Technically none of the cast have killed yet, just the mad doctor Ty. (And yes he is a little crazy, but just a little.)

Do tell me what you think, p&ty.

And sorry about giving Tori super strength…I tried to use super-speed for her, but it just didn't feel right. If she were going super quick all she would have to do is remain trans-phasic and she would do zero damage to anything… and no collateral damage is far from a superhero's way of doin' business. Plus the powers are more-or-less assigned based on the character; Tori is rather humble most of the time, like she's barely there or trans-phasic…she also has an incredible inner-strength, so…super strength.

Don't get me wrong I did change around a few of the powers based on your favorites and even rewrote a massive part of the story, so your influence was invaluable, Thanks. :{)

-May Dread watch over you-


	4. Hot Hands and Cold Steel

**AN:** It should go without say that I appreciate the reviews, but I will say it anyway; Thanks for all the reviews, they are my fuel… well that and vodka, but mostly the reviews. ;{)

Now please enjoy…

* * *

The two remaining guards dropped Cat, Beck, and Robbie to the ground and drew their batons. Before they could even swing them at Tori she was already on the ground gasping for air with her hands clenching at her chest. The shear level of fatigue that was gripping her should have killed her, the strain would've killed one with twice the stamina and endurance, but she was holding onto life as a single image passed before her closed eyes… Jade smiling.

The guards paused at the sight of the girl coughing on air at their feet. Then they looked down the hall to Andre. One of them stayed with Tori and the others, as the other guard bypassed his injured comrade to deal with Andre.

Andre's first instinct when he is about to be assaulted by anyone is to run… but he couldn't leave his friends there, especially not a near-dead exhausted Tori, _'Okay, Andre, you need to help your friends. You need to do something…anything. But what can I… wait. I've got fire… but how the hell do I make it…'_

As Andre wrestles with his thoughts the guard closes. By the time the song writer notices how close the attacker is, he barely has time to duck as the baton swings across where his head just was. Acting more on reactive instinct he simply ducks and dodges… rather inelegantly, nearly tripping over his own feet twice.

Forgoing the continued use of his baton the guard grabs Andre by his shirt and slams him into the wall. Then he throws him to the ground and prepares to deliver a powerful swing. But as he brings the hardened steel down Andre rolls to the side. Stone chips fly up as the baton slams the floor. Before the guard can pull his hand back up Andre has rolled back over and grabbed the guard's hand with his own. Basically roaring at the guard Andre's hand ignites in a dancing orange flame.

Unlike Andre the guard registers a searing pain engulfing his hand, and he screams in agony. But Andre keeps his grip iron firm as he brings his other hand up to the guards face. When the hand contacts the rubber and steel mask over the guards face it ignites. The rubber is already starting to melt as the guard uses his free hand to release his ensnared hand by wrenching Andre's away. No longer restrained the guard jumps back, trying not to grip at the boiling skin on his right hand.

Andre rises, both hands still ablaze. Fear has been replaced by anger as he breathes heavily, eyes glaring with a flicker of fire. He doesn't try to calm himself, in fact he forces himself to get angrier…and as he does the flames begin to crawl up his arms, growing brighter as they rise. His sleeves are set ablaze with plumes of black smoke as he starts to step forward.

The guard tosses aside his damaged mask, revealing a pale bald head with a bar code tattoo across his forehead. Having dropped his baton when he made his escape from the freaky fire wielder he takes a combat stance, despite the obvious pain radiating from his hand.

Andre says nothing as he performs a dead run at the bald guard, who realizes that after years of training he has no idea whatsoever how to engage an opponent whose arms are on fire. As the human fireball nears him the guard decides to do something he thought he'd never do… run. He turns tale and bolts down the hall with Andre, hot on his trail.

* * *

Back on the subject pre-testing holding area level outside their former cell Jade is being supported by Ty as they look at the first, now standing guard. Clutching at his chest with his right hand the guard doesn't draw his baton like the others, instead he pulls out Ty's gun. He had been holding onto the weapon and decided that attempting to use the baton wouldn't serve him well, especially with a couple of broken ribs… and a seriously cracked right femur.

Unlike Ty, he had absolutely no problem firing the weapon three times at the two before him. The three projectiles spiral toward their intended targets with a disturbing accuracy…

However they failed to impact Ty or Jade, as there was a mass of twisting darkness before the two. The three rounds fell to ground with gentle 'tink' sounds. Jade keeps her free hand in front of her, as it seemed this was the action that summoned the mass when she saw that the guard was going to shoot them.

"That certainly is an interesting ability." Ty remarks as he watches the mass churn in a slow counter-clockwise spiral.

Jade groans, "Yeah…I just wish I knew what the hell it was."

Ty's face scrunches a bit as he considers the darkness, "I'd have to run a few tests..." He cuts himself off as he considers there are more pressing matters, "But as for now, do you think you could keep it up?" He had no idea what her potential stamina for such a feat could possibly be, so he ventures his inquiry as much to figure out as to take notations on the effects of his serum.

"I'll do what I can…but I make no promises." She cuts him a look that conveys that she was not going to do the impossible for this guy… her Vee yes, this guy hell no.

He chuckles, "That's fine. We just need to close on him. I'll handle the rest." Then lets an emotionless hollowness play across his face as he tightens his grip on the spike he's wielding. He had no intention of killing the guard, but stabbing or beating him was a very different story.

The guard paused only for a second before he fired three more shots… and they met the same fate as the previous lead.

Ty and Jade began slowly hobbling toward the aggressor. Jade groaned with each step, but she didn't stop. Ty could've flown at the guard, but risked getting shot in the process, and given the fact that he had zero experience maneuvering in flight it was all too likely that he'd fall short of the guard with a bullet in his head. Jade also reasoned this and decided to put up with the walking so they could move on and get Tori and the others without having to worry about the armed guard or a dead Ty.

* * *

The bald guard's cowardice is rewarded by the last guard bringing his baton across his face, flattening his nose as he also performs a leg sweep to bring him to the ground. Bald had no time to react as the other guard kicked him across the face, rendering him unconscious.

Despite his original target being taken down by one of his own, Andre doesn't slow down… instead he pushes himself as fast as he can.

The guard tries to side-step, but finds it rather difficult with Tori holding his leg, while she was still breathing hard. When he looks up from the girl at his leg he sees Andre level him with a semi-flaming tackle. As they fall to the ground Andre wraps his arms around the guard, the flames soon ignite the uniform. The guard beats Andre in the back with his free hand trying to get him to let go as the flames consume more of the fabric.

In his semi-lucid state of anger and adrenaline he was content to simply hold-on until the man was nothing more than ash, but he heard a single rasped cry from his best friend, "Andre!" At that single word his mind began to register exactly what he was doing and he swiftly released the guard, who began furiously beating out the flames.

Andre abandons the fight to aid Tori, "Tor, are you…okay?" As he approaches the flames die out, leaving his bare arms visible... and a bit of smoldering cloth at his shoulders.

"Just…tired." Her voice was both pained and weary… she couldn't keep her eyes open as breathing was finally leveling. Her intense breathing seemed to have been the only the thing that kept her conscious, for now she was out cold.

Having waited till the burning guard had put out the flames Andre then brings his baton across his masked face. With the guard Tori had hit earlier now unconscious from the pain plus the other two firmly unconscious as well he moved back to the others. Since Tori undoubtly needed the rest he decided to try and wake the others… though given all the commotion he was wondering how they could all still be asleep.

* * *

Having closed on the armed guard, and him having burned up all but one round, Ty and him were having a standoff of sorts. If he charged he could be killed. But if he did nothing reinforcements for the guard would eventually come.

"I don't have all bloody day. Would one of you kill the other already!" Jade shouts, looking up at Ty then the guard, who's head actually cocked back in a surprised manner.

"Thanks for the support." Ty breaks his focus on the guard to look down at Jade with a look of hurt and slight confusion.

"Well, you are taking forever and I'm fairly certain I'm about to lose consciousness." She confesses as she blinks her eyes several times to try a blink away the inevitable slumber. Exhaustion was obviously severely impairing her reasoning skills.

"Then I suppose I'll have to…" Before he can finish his sentence Jade drops the shield as she slumps against him, "Balls." He exasperates before he lets Jade fall to the ground.

Unfortunately he took too long to react, unlike the guard who had already fired the final bullet… right into Ty's right arm, "You son of a bitch…" As he curses he launches himself at the guard, who had cursed himself for the terrible shot. Ty delivers the spike right in the dead center of the guard's skull, and into the wall behind him. "You have got to be kidding me." He groans while he strains to pull the spike free of the wall. Giving up for a second he looks down to his bleeding arm, "This just isn't my day." Shaking his head he tries again to free the spike.

After a few minutes of intense struggling, and bleeding, he frees the spike. Bandaging the wound with a piece of the guard's uniform he sighs, "I've gone from scientist to killer in one afternoon." Shaking the thoughts of how his life is going a very peculiar direction away he retrieves the cuff key from the guard… "Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner?! …gah, this is not my day." He releases his surprisingly useful arm jewelry to clank on the floor.

Ty pauses for a second and tries to actually think things through for once on this hellish day, _'I should take her to the lower levels. That's where the others should be.'_ He then looks over to the closed cells along the wall, _'They've already changed the codes and I don't have the time to bypass the locks…plus the deadlock hydraulics would kick in as soon as I damaged the panels._' Sighing he looks back to Jade, _'At least I can save you and your friends.'_ He then looks back to the nearest cell, "Sorry." Before scooping up Jade and moving toward the nearest stairwell.

* * *

Inside the main lab the elder Strange notices the extended absence of both sets of guards, "Where are my test subjects?" Casting a look at his assistant.

The tech shakes his head, "I don't know, sir."

"Then find my guards and retrieve my next subjects!" The doctor shouts as he points to the exit.

"Yes, sir. At once." The assistant scurries off to locate the individuals in question before he finds himself as the next main course for the chimeras.

* * *

**AN:** Now, I don't have any type of official release date for any of my stories any more…since there are like 6 of them, but I will put my soul to forge to finish them all. :{)

There wasn't much talking this time 'round huh? Well it was shorter than usual but I couldn't push myself to write another segment for either, I'll let next time be about waking up and a reunion, k?

-May Dread watch over you-


	5. A Sacrifice and a Flying Monkey

**AN:** Sorry the last chapter and this one are a little on the light side in terms of Jori…or just Jade and Tori. But Jade and Tori will be present and pretty much the ones in charge, once Ty di…nevermind that… Enjoy :{)

Re-post is just me, Fixin' a few minor glitches.

* * *

Given that more guards could show up at any moment Andre can't take his time in waking his friends, so he takes a much more forceful approach. Grabbing Robbie's shirt near the collar he lifts him a bit, and then he proceeds to slap him repeatedly with his free hand. This action generates a series of 'smack' sounds that resonate down the halls.

It would seem the slapping is having an effect as Robbie starts to groan and move his head a little. Acting on this Andre slaps him one more time.

The desired result is achieved as Robbie begins moving about while groaning more loudly. But for good measure Andre brings his hand across his face one last time. With his face stinging Robbie opens his eyes, before swiftly bringing his hands up to shield them from the bright hall lighting.

Andre has already moved on to awaken Beck…in a similar manner. As he did he did his best to fill in Robbie, who was slowly sitting up.

* * *

Considering his rather intimate knowledge of the layout for the entire facility it didn't take Ty long to descend to the lower levels. Of course being able to levitate, despite how sick it made him, helped make the short trip silent, allowing them to avoid any unnecessary engagements. The 'trek' was still a rather nasty pain in the ass as far as he was concerned given the amount of blood that soaked through not one but all three of his bandaged wounds.

Jade remained firmly unconscious flung over his shoulder, despite Ty's grumbling and three separate bouts of dry-heaving. She did however begin to mumble a fair bit…most of which Ty wasn't going to repeat in public or ever, given its explicit nature involving her 'Vee'. This also helped prevent a fourth occurrence of dry-heaving and helped encourage him to speed along to reunite the pair.

Fortunately their quest ended once Ty turned the next corner. For there down the hall were the others…most were lying on the floor, which prompted the doc to pick up the pace a bit more.

When he nears he asks, "Is everyone alright?" Forgetting his ninja silence, as he was still floating, he startles them. Robbie even leaps back and trips over Tori's leg, falling on his ass with a loud pained yelp. Ty can hear Jade giggle…but she remains firmly asleep.

Andre vaguely remembers meeting the man and asks, "Tim?"

Ty shakes his head, then corrects him, "Ty."

Andre apologizes, "Sorry, really weird day doesn't begin to describe what's going on. I catch on fire, Tori walks through things, and…" At that moment he notices the man is floating before them, and states in a flat tone, "You're floating."

The doc sighs, "Yeah, it's a 50/50 thing…" Before swiftly redirecting to the newest development on the abilities front, "And Pyro-kinesis, interesting."

"Whatever it is, it's hell on my clothes." He displays the charred remnants of what were his sleeves.

Ty nods, "I see that. …Are they alright?" Asking as he looks over to two of the three laying on the floor and Beck now half-sitting, wondering, _'What the hell happened?' _

Andre states, "Just unconscious." As he helps Beck to his feet.

With Beck standing…and still thoroughly confused, Andre turns to face the doc while motioning to the brunette, "Tori, wore herself out."

The man with metallic silver hair chuckles, "Same for this one." Shifting his shoulder to draw extra attention to the girl still on it.

Knowing that this really isn't share time Andre asks, "So…what do we do now?" Instead of informing Beck about their current situation.

Ty states wryly, "Well, escaping sounds like a plan."

Andre narrows his vision and retorts deadpan, "How exactly?"

Laughing Ty motions down the hall behind the teens, "One of the dozen of secret exits sounds like a good idea."

Rising back to his feet, Robbie pipes up, "Secret exits?"

Instead of answering the question Ty moves over to Tori and states, "I'll carry Tori and Jade." Slinging Tori onto his free shoulder he rises. With his head he motions to Robbie, "You…scrawny kid, carry the redhead." The ventriloquist dons an expression of confusion as he wonders what he should do." Sighing Ty offers, "Just follow me and we'll get out." Before he begins to walk down the hall.

Ushering a still very confused Beck down the hall Andre asks the doctor, "Are you sure you should be carrying them if you're bleeding that much?" Taking full notice of the blood that was deeply soaking the make-shift wrappings around his limbs.

Ty chuckles, "Eh, just a few flesh wounds." As he walks onward ahead of the group. Robbie scoops up Cat bridal style and hurries after them.

_9Dread9_

Barely having been on his shoulder a few minutes Tori already begins to stir. Looking through her brown locks she sees glimpses of an all too familiar sea of black hair dangling to her right, _"…Jade…is that you? Jade?"_ Her voice is groggy and low, barely above a whisper.

Though her demon teddy-bear was still asleep she could hear Tori and responds, _"Yeah, Vee. What is it?"_

Tori's voice gains volume as she tilts her head toward Jade, "Are you awake?"

With a bit of a headache Jade begins to awaken, responding to the voice of her sun-kissed angel, "Huh…uhm…what?"

Noticing the movement, and swearing he heard Tori, Andre informs Ty, "Doc, I think they're awake."

Hearing his voice, Tori tilts her head back to find him, "Andre?" With her hair still obscuring her view.

He moves up and moves her hair aside, "Yeah, Tor, it's me." Then grins as she narrows her eyes at all the unblocked light coming down on her.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings the brunette takes stock of her awkward positioning, "What's…are we being carried?"

The answer comes from in front of her, "Yep. Now if you two can walk on your own I'll let you down…because you two are kind of heav-Ahhhh!" He's interrupted by both girls hitting him in the back. Groaning he bites, "Shit that hurt."

In a very stern voice, or at least as stern a voice you can muster while being carried like a sack, Tori scolds, "You do not call a girl heavy… ever!"

Apologetically Ty offers, "Sorry…lesson learned."

Pulling her hair aside in a rough ponytail Tori eyes the group, "So…we're all here, good." Noting that Cat was also being carried and that Robbie looked edgy while Beck was just plain confused.

Jade having had to do a similar thing to her own hair now asks, "How the hell do we get out?" Taking stock of the seemingly unending sea of stone and steel corridors that they are moving through. Oddly enough neither girl had said anything about being put down…frankly because they both felt like crap squared, and were relatively content to let the loudmouth simply keep carrying them.

Said loudmouth answers her question curtly, "Secret exit."

Jade considers this answer and laughs, "Why not? This is one of those days anyway….do you have a hidden speedboat waiting guarded by a cute blonde holding a harpoon gun?" Interestingly Tori wonders if by 'cute blonde' she meant a handsome guy or a sexy girl… Ultimately she likes the idea of neither as she casts her eyes over the girl dangling beside her.

Ty chuckles, then answers earnestly, "Fishing boat circling the island with a Russian guy named Rick carrying a heavy machinegun."

Noting the seriousness Jade offers, "…I think that might work a little better."

Andre asks from behind, "But won't they attack him?"

The doc begins, "Depends on if…" But is abruptly interrupted by a blaring siren and flashing blue lights dotting the ceiling, which brings the group to a dead stop. Apparently the assistant sent to retrieve the guards had decided to trip the alarm once he discovered the empty cell and said now dead guards…noting how the empty cell was his priority reason for yanking the lever.

Staring up at the lights, Ty alters his original answer, "And your answer is now, yes."

Tori looks past her body, "How much further to the exit?" Hoping to see any sign of how much further they had to go…and obviously failing to see any sign of a 'secret' exit.

As he proceeds to run Ty offers, "Not much further." The others hurry behind him wordlessly as they wind around a few more corners.

Ending up at a dead-end Andre asks, "Now what?"

Whereas Jade, while holding her hair to the side, smirks, "Secret Exit." This earns her a look of embarrassment from the fire wielder and a giggle from Tori...which consequently makes Jade's heart flutter a little.

Setting the two girls down Ty then swiftly presses three of the stones that made up the wall. In only a few seconds the wall begins rumbling as it opens outwardly to the right revealing a dark cavern.

Motioning into the pitch black Ty states, "Just follow this and you'll be in the jungle…from there I'm sure you'll be able to find the sea."

Supporting herself on the wall Tori looks at him a bit confused, "And what about you?"

He grins, "I suppose you could call it a distraction." Before he begins to walk past them, back down the hall.

The brunette further inquires, "Is that really necessary?" Not really wanting to lose their guide or have him die pointlessly.

He stops and answers without looking back, "Well that jungle is fierce enough without a bunch of guards hunting through it, so I think I'll keep them busy for you." Then he looks back with a slightly devilish grin, "Besides…I might just release a few chimera for extra fun."

Matching the smile Jade nods as she offers, "Good luck."

He turns his head back around, "Keep it. You'll need it more." Before heading off to hopefully cause a significant distraction so that they might indeed slip away with unnecessary pursuit by the ruthless guards.

* * *

The gang turns toward the dark opening before them. Robbie almost immediately states, "It's really dark." This might have been a perfect time for Jade to mock Robbie and Tori simultaneously with a 'Katherine Obvious' reference…but instead she just enjoys the fact that she can fully take in the beauty of her 'ghostly' angel slumped on the wall beside her. Tori passes her a faint smile once their eyes catch, both grateful that the others are distracted with the cave.

Andre grins, "I've got it." Then holding his right hand forward he ignites it and walks into the naturally carved cavern. Immediately the flames begin to illuminate the darkness, some parts of the rough walls catch the light and weakly reflect it.

Having explained and even shown Robbie, he wasn't surprised…unlike Jade and especially Beck, who had not heard of his power much less seen it.

The very confused Canadian rather vocally exclaims, "What the hell is going on?!" Having reached his limit on things he didn't understand or were completely weird…like the freaky animals in the cages that they had passed in one of the halls. He kept quite then because it seemed really important to simply run, plus he was mostly just trying to process any of what was happening to him…since he was slapped awake.

Understanding the fire as Andre's ability Jade answers her ex sharply, "Later. Once we're not being chased by the guards of a mad scientist who wants to experiment on us." As she hobbles forward, supporting herself on the cold damp stone of the cave walls…for her back still hurt like a bitch on top of her exhaustion.

Moving in much the same way along the cave, Tori thinks about all the extra that Jade added, and remarks, "…That actually pretty much covers it, except for the superpowers courtesy of the guy that just left." She herself was just exhausted and noted the way Jade groaned a little whenever she moved.

Not really able to process anything…and not receiving any proper explanations Beck tosses his arms into the air, "I'm dreaming right?" Hoping oh so much that that was the case and he was safely on the ship where things made sense.

His ex gladly smirks, "Nope, you died, and this is Hell." As she motions to the 'demon' producing fire in the dank rock corridor. Then her grin becomes more devilish, "I'm also dating Tori…and I'm completely in love with her." The last part she added simply because she really wanted to tell Tori that, given all that's happened it seemed more important than ever.

Hiding the smile that graced her face Tori remarks, "…Let's just escape this island. Then we can explain the why, what, how, when, where, and any other questions you can think of." As she pushes herself forward a little faster, despite how much her body really doesn't want her to.

Beck growls, "Fine! There's no reason to get so damn snippp-aaahhhhhh!" He screams as a pitch black mass drops onto him.

Andre spins around, "What the hell is that?" Partially illuminating the scene now before him. All Andre could really make out hunched on his friend's chest was a medium sized black furred mammal with a stinger tipped tale swishing about.

Jade and Tori were more drawn to the stretched membrane of the bat-wings that were part of the arms of the creature, as the clawed hands pinned Beck's arms to the ground.

Both Beck and Robbie could see the large ape-bat head set upon its shoulders; enormous ears set high on its head with an elongated snout flared with wide nostrils. ….But only Beck could see the bifurcated lower jaw with numerous teeth including very pronounced canines mere inches from his face. Opening its mouth to its full extent salvia began to fall on Beck's face as it lowered its head ever nearer.

As the freakish mouth neared Beck's primal fear hit its zenith. His pounding heart began beating faster as his entire body felt tight, every muscle aching. Burning veins forced his mind to go blank. Every cell in his body began to shift to the traces of DNA that was recently been added. These altered cells rapidly replicated, causing his entire body to begin to change in a sea of painful spasms.

Luckily the process was relatively quick, albeit incredibly painful. But the speed made it so that the creature barely had time to register the now massive arm of the much larger being beneath it breaking free, then in almost the same motion sending an enormous fist into the side of its head driving it down the tunnel away from its former prey.

Andre jumps to the side slamming his back into the left side wall as the creature is sent flying in his direction. Whereas Jade and Tori had flattened their backs on the walls, avoiding the claws that nearly slashed them as the bio-blades' owner went by in a flash.

Where Beck had been trapped was now a massive pitch black gorilla lumbering to its feet in the low light. Looking down at the first thing he saw, Jade, he then glances over to Tori and finally the one producing a now flickering flame….before locking his eyes on the money-bat and sending a loud roar echoing throughout the cavern while pounding his chest wildly.

With the others wincing at the near-deafening bellow Gorilla-Beck charges at the creature, which choses to turn and scurry down the tunnel. Not letting his target escape Beck pursues despite the darkness, leaving the others simply standing in his wake.

Robbie stumbles forward, holding a waking Cat, "What...what happened to him?" Having witnessed a fair bit of the transformation Robbie knew full well it was Beck.

Without much thought Jade offers, "I guess he can turn into a gorilla." Stunned by this development but not too freaked given that it was a possibility, especially considering what this island was supposedly all about.

Snapping out of it Tori remarks, "We should probably hurry…there might be more." Then looks up to the high ceiling, searching for anything that might be hiding in the darkness not illuminated by Andre's flickering light.

Shaking away his shock at Beck's transformation Andre offers, "Don't worry. I'll take care of 'em." Igniting his other hand and letting the flames rise up his arms, significantly brightening the tunnel.

At this they all move off to catch up to Gorilla-Beck; Andre taking point while Tori and Jade use each other as braces as they pick up the pace, leaving Robbie in the rear carrying a confused Cat, who he tries in vain to get caught-up on the whole situation.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lower levels Ty finds himself surrounded by a dozen guards carrying rhino grade stun guns, which were lethal to anything not rhino sized or a chimera.

Looking around at the guards he chuckles, "I suppose this is what it felt like at the Alamo. Oh well, we all have to go sometime." Then tightens his fists as he prepares to launch himself into what is likely to be his death.

* * *

**AN:** So: Is Ty dead? Will the gang escape the chimera infested jungle? And where in the hell is Rex?

Sorry about using your fav power on Beck…but seeing as his ex is dating his…crush (I suppose, given the near-kiss) I figured the poor guy deserved something. Plus the guy screamed 'animal' magnetism before, so it works.

Now I would like to take a moment and direct ya'll to a story written by _**IAmVictorious **_called **Made In Japan**, I have to say it is a rather fun little story, one you really shouldn't miss. :{)

-May Dread watch over you-


	6. My Golden Angel

**AN: **To those of you who read without reviewing, following, or fav-ing: …I hope you are enjoying the story. :{)

To those of you who do read and review, follow, and/or fav: …Thank You kindly, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading. :{)

This is a bit more on the lighter side, with more than a bit of Jade and Tori dialogue…plus a punt for the ages. ;{)

* * *

The scratching of claws on the stone walls and the thundering of Gorilla-Beck's fists slamming the ground as he charged after his target were echoing right into the ears of the gang in hot pursuit. …Or as hot a pursuit that could be mounted with two exhausted members using each other as braces as the least physically fit member of the crew was still carrying Cat, who didn't seem to mind the ride. In truth the only one in _'hot'_ pursuit was the guy whose arms were actually ablaze, but he forced himself to keep a slower pace for the others' benefit.

Tori wanted to tell Andre that he should just go on ahead and that they would catch up when they could, but the energy she was exerting to keep up her current pace was robbing her of that ability.

Contrarily Jade didn't want their light source to charge ahead leaving them at the mercy of anything else that might make an appearance without the human fireball to ward it off. Plus the possibility of multiple tunnels branching off or tripping and breaking something was far from appealing to the shadow wielder.

While Robbie regretted every single day of his life that he didn't commit to improving his physical strength, which as anyone would guess was damn near all of them, for Cat may have been far from heavy, but having carried her for as long as he had she was starting to get weighty in his tiring arms. Yet he forced himself to keep going and to not drop Cat, who could have very easily been walking.

Then again Cat really didn't mind being lugged about. In fact it was a rather nice sensation being carried by someone who was displaying a lot more strength than he seemed capable of. That and the determined look in Robbie's eyes, as he kept them firmly focused forward, was rather entrancing in and of itself. So Cat was perfectly content to simply be carried by the normally odd boy, who seemed less odd…or at least odd in a better way.

Before long Andre saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He fought the desire to run toward it and leave his friends to the mercy of darkness. But every time he heard the sounds of the struggling happening at the end of the cavern it made it a little harder for him to not just sprint to the exit.

Five minutes later they all emerge, not to the brilliance of the sun but instead the fading light of dusk casting its last glances at the jungle before it too disappears over the horizon. The heavy scent of dank soil and fresh rain filled the air as they proceeded further from the cave mouth into the disturbed light tropical foliage surrounding the entrance. Broken limbs and crushed undergrowth accompanied claw scarred trees as they proceeded forth.

Jade tosses a hand up, "Sure why not, because it would have been too **God Damned Much** to have a little daylight in a fucking freak infested jungle!" Her eye was twitching as the last of the anger soaked words flew from her tongue.

Having been expecting this type of outburst from her angel of death, Tori finds something to hopefully distract Jade from her ire, "…At least it's nice to see the sky again." Speaking kindly as she looks up to the light purple and bright orange tinted sky.

With the last golden beams descending through gaps in the jungle's canopy a few rays catch Tori and present Jade with the fourth most beautiful sight to ever grace her eyes, her earthbound angel with a halo. More than stunned and never even glancing at the sky, Jade offers weakly while smiling tenderly, "…_Yeah, I guess,_ _Vee_." Tori hears the whisper and brings her gaze down to Jade, who now witnesses the third most magnificent thing in her life, her eyes meet Tori's with a halo surrounding her. …the second and first are still many years to come, but they also have the same subject in them.

Taking note of a rumbling in the jungle most turn from the sky to the thick foliage only a few dozen yards ahead. Andre steps in front of the group, balling his fists the flames dance a little higher. With the others standing back he crept toward the noise, anticipating either Beck in his new hirsute form or the monkey-bat with a stinger tail…

But instead of either, a sleeker mass leaps passed him…bound for the others. The creature's speed didn't give Andre much of a look at the beast, but as far as he could tell it lacked wings and was more slender and elongated…but still had a tail adorned with something odd.

As soon as Jade saw the flash rush by Andre she raised her free hand and hoped that she had enough energy left in her to protect Tori from whatever was coming at them. Unbeknownst to her the heavy dank of the darkening jungle actually made it easier for her ability to work, unlike in the bright halls of the compound, so when the creature impacted the shield it was as strong as ever.

The natural darkness of the shield made it relatively hard to discern any real features of the beast as it stepped back shaking its head, but it was obvious that it came up to about waist level. A loud rattling sound filled the air as its tail vibrated behind it…preceding a roar, very similar to a large feline, and it charging and swiping at the shield with a large clawed paw.

Once it steps back again Tori motions to Jade to drop the shield. And her answer to this request is a stern, "Are you freaking insane?" Jade snarls, not wanting to see just how sharp kitty's claws were…and definitely not wanting Tori to find out.

Tori looks over with a cavalier grin, "I walk through things, trust me, Jade."

Looking at her Jade had no idea what Tori was planning, but when your girlfriend says 'trust me', you do it, "Fine." But she wasn't happy about it and made that evident, "…But if we get killed…I'm not staying on your cloud." She huffs as she looks away from Tori.

Tori leans close to Jade and whispers, _"Love you too." _Before looking back to the beast in front of them, with the rattling sound now louder than before as it was pacing slightly trying to figure out what was blocking its advance. Jade drops her hand, feeling physically better without the inherent strain of the shield.

Sensing the obstruction was gone the creature launches another assault…but as it neared Tori, still supporting herself on Jade, pivoted her hip and delivered a powerful kick square to its chest. At the moment of impact it seemed like it did nothing to the beast, however the next microsecond the 'big cat' was arching high into the jungle as if a rocket had been strapped to its ass. The loud 'whoosh' sound that followed the initiation of the flight masked the crunching of bone that Tori felt from the impact.

As the beast tumbled through the night sky Jade yells, "What the fuck?!" Then looks over to the next number one draft pick (for kicking) in the NFL.

Ignoring the ringing in her ear from Jade's volume and proximity, Tori offers coyly, "Super strength?"

Glaring Jade bites, "So you can walk through things or pound them into oblivion? Seems a bit unfair." Then huffs a little while deepening the glare.

Smiling rather smugly Tori asks, "And how do you know you didn't get two powers?"

Jade was completely flabbergasted, "…Well…" For she had no ready answer, and truly didn't know if she was gifted with another ability or not.

Tori takes delight in seeing her angel of death's dazed face, "Uh-huh, let's just get going before anything else attacks. We need to find Beck." Tori turns back to the path ahead and beings to move.

Jade follows, or rather complies as they were still more-or-less walking as one, but she asks a bit crassly, "So no asking about what my power was?"

The brunette shrugs, "It looked like a shield…was that not it?" Then glances over to Jade with a smirk.

Jade narrows her vision, "Why are you all of a sudden the snarky one?"

Thinking about her last few statements Tori shakes her head, not liking how she's been talking to Jade, "I'm just cranky because I need some sleep…with my demon teddy-bear snuggled up close." The last part is spoken more kindly with just a gracing of sexy, that seems to escape anyone else who hears it.

Very much enjoying the return of her Tori, Jade grins and moves just a bit closer to her, "…Yeah, I could use that too…" Feigning a yawn to throw off any suspicions, which no one even had to begin with.

Cat was still surprised that Robbie had not let her down…she was also a little surprised she hadn't wanted him to put her down. Even when the creature had appeared he hadn't tossed her down and hid somewhere, instead he turned his back to the creature in case it bypassed Jade and Tori and launched at them. His plan was to be a human shield, which strangely enough Cat picked up on and was even more surprised by the one toting her through the jungle without whining or crying for Rex, who was assumed lost with the wreck.

Robbie himself had no earthly clue why he was all of a sudden acting less like himself, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about that…especially since Cat wasn't requesting that he put her down immediately and stop being weird.

Having not engaged the creature that assaulted Tori and Jade in order to prepare for any more that might appear, Andre was now busy keeping his ears open for any curious sounds or signs of Beck…or any other creatures. His focus prevented him from allowing more than a few words from the girls to grace his mind, and those were quickly forgotten. He did however toss back a question, "So what do you think that thing was?"

Jade takes up the answer, "Well, it looked like a big cat…" She paused expecting Cat to intercede whenever someone said 'cat', but she didn't say anything so Jade continued, "But I doubt there are any normal animals on this island, so it probably had something mixed in." Everyone pretty much accepted that without any doubt that she was right…a silent agreement that Jade enjoyed.

Breaking the silence, Andre remarks, "Well, if any more show up we can either grill 'em or Super Tori 'em." With a fair bit of jovial in his voice.

"Super Tori?" Jade asks flatly. Andre simply shrugs while looking back over a flaming shoulder.

Tori ponders, "Should we be coming up with superhero names?" Not that it was the most important thing but thinking about after they escape seemed like a healthy attitude.

Jade cuts her a look, "Really? Because running around in tights stopping criminals is now our top priority?" Though she snarled it all, a part of her was picturing Tori in a cape and skin tight uniform…and her inner nerd was drooling with a severe nosebleed.

Tori just shrugs, "I figured after we escape…besides what should we do with these powers?" Then looks over to Jade inquisitively.

The darkness wielder grins devilishly, "Crime."

To which the ghost walker sternly scolds, "No, absolutely not."

Jade rolls her eyes, "What are you my mother?"

Tori looks at her curiously, "That would be a creepy thought…_given what we do together."_ Whispering the last part very close to Jade's ear, eliciting a wide-eyed response to start.

With her mind going back to what they had done just last night Jade shudders, _"I did not need to think that." _Definitely not wanting to replace Tori with her mother in any of their late-night escapades simply because… well you know.

Grinning Tori offers, "You started it…if you can't take the heat get away from Andre." Laughing as she motions to the human inferno.

Andre spins on his heels and offers with a wink, "I suppose I am pretty hot." Letting his arms flare up a bit…which he was very glad actually worked.

Sighing Jade drops her head, "And the cheesy puns begin…" Any further conversation is interrupted by a familiar ape-like roar up ahead of them. They move off wordlessly to catch up to their furry friend.

* * *

Having by the grace of the heavens survived his first bout with being severely outnumbered, Ty once again finds enough guards surrounding him to constitute a suicidal act. He merely laughs, "More huh?" While breathing heavily with weakening knees supporting his frame.

Noting they were also carrying the stun guns that would be considered overkill in this endeavor the doc forces more laughter, "Bring it…I've got a little fight left in me." Before tightening his fists and preparing to leap at one of them…

Unfortunately these guards fire before he can leap, and score numerous hits with the barb-tipped hooks. Feeling the metal currently embedded deep in his skin and some muscle he exhales deeply, "Oh, fuck." Then an unmasked guard with a broken nose smiles…and they flip the switches and send an overly lethal charge coursing into Ty's body.

* * *

**AN**: As for Robbie…he's not Tori or Andre fearless…he's just temporarily brave for the sake of the one in his arms, and speaking of that: **if** you guys don't want a Cabbie relationship I would advise speaking up. Because I'm rather indifferent toward it myself, you guys get to decide: **Cabbie; yay or nay?**

**Also:** If anyone has any ideas for any interesting chimeras…that also make some kind of sense (whale-crab-eagle is a bit far-fetched and just plain silly… whereas a _**serpent-panther **_is freaky and terrifying) I am open to suggestions… ;{)

…**.oh, Right:** Will Beck turn back to normal? What is Cat's power? And where in the Hell is Rex?!

-May Dread watch over you-


	7. Where are my clothes?

**AN:** I'm back… back in black… (cue song)

*several minutes of jamming later* Any who, to slightly more important matters, mainly the fact that I have written an all-new chapter for you guys. As I'm sure, at least one of you is saying, woot! Well, woot indeed, for now we get to see where Beck ran…or rather charged off to. Plus, more Super-Tori and Nega-Jade… and of course Inferno-Andre…

* * *

Emerging into what they assumed was a clearing, given the lack of trees as far as Andre's firelight allowed them to see, the gang finds Beck stumbling into their line of sight while grappling with several monkey-bats. The little buggers were scurrying about his large frame, slashing, biting, and stinging at will… though their efforts only seemed to infuriate Beck more as he grabbed at them. Ensnaring one in his massive right hand he slings the beast as hard as he can away from him… sending it flying right at the gang.

Andre dives to the side, taking most of the light with him. Defiantly Jade holds her ground in the darkness as her barrier comes to life and brings the monkey-bat to a halt, falling to the ground with the barrier failing soon after. As it began to rise Tori brings her fist down on its head, sending it back to the jungle floor… permanently.

"Not cool, Beck!" Andre shouts as he rises from the ground.

When he doesn't directly respond, instead continuing his fighting, Jade states, "I think he has bigger problems." As she and Tori move toward Andre with Robbie and Cat right behind them.

Though they never get to him as he shouts, "Crap! I'm coming, man!" Heading right at Beck hoping to roast a few winged, fuzzy freaks before they could do any actual damage.

With a light chuckle Jade notes, "Out of context that would be hilarious."

Tori cuts her a sharp look, "Not the time, pervert."

With an annoyed groan Jade huffs, "Fine, let's hobble over and save my ex…" Then turns around and bites, "Robbie, Cat, stay put!" Causing the two to abruptly stop and look at each other before looking back at Jade, nodding in unison. Grinning Jade signals for her and Tori to resume their hobbling.

At the first step forward Tori remarks, "You enjoy that too much."

Jade grins a little wider, "I like the look of fear, you knew that going in."

With a sigh the phase-shifter replies, "And I'm still here, so I must be a little sick myself."

"Indeed." Is all Jade lets fall from her lips before she raises her free hand, intercepting another monkey-bat curve ball, courtesy of her ex.

Andre tries to assess what he can do without potentially harming or pissing off Beck, while the beast himself continues grabbing and flinging any of the vicious little bastards that he can get his hairy knuckled hands on.

Finally finding a tail dart just before his face, Andre reaches forth and grasps it with his hand still very much ablaze. The furry flier screams with one of the most horribly high pitched wails that the human ear could stand to hear. Silence quickly follows as the distraction allowed Beck the chance to grab the noise maker by the head and flings it forward into a tree, guaranteeing the peace remains.

However the remaining monkey-bats seem to redouble their efforts to kill the large ape aggressor. During their significantly faster assault one leaps from Beck at the living torch, trying to scorch more of them if he could only get his hands on one. Knocking him to the ground the beast immediately tries to bite at his head, but the flames dancing upon his shoulders causes the creature to pull its head back as it tries to find an avenue of attack. It barely has any time to do so as the fact that Andre's entire arms are on fire finally begins to set in as its prey brings his hands up to its sides. Leaping back the monkey-bat screeches at the pain that's radiating from its sides.

Before the fuzzy flier can try another attack out of agony, it finds itself being pulled backward by its tail. Air born the creature discovers the horror of flying against its will courtesy not of Beck, still struggling with several others, but instead Tori. Unlike like its family it lands safely in the underbrush. Quickly recovering it zeroes in on the new interlopers.

Jade prepares to bring up her shield, but Tori interrupts her, "I've got this." At first Jade isn't entirely sure that Tori'll be able to hit it in time... but she makes the split second decision to trust her paramour once more.

Tori doesn't prepare a punch or kick, but instead lets the creature charge, which freaks Jade a little more than she'd ever admit. Unhindered the chimera leaps at them, receiving no resistance or target to hit for that matter, as it passes right through the two… which sends a shudder of 'holy shit' surprise through Jade's very bones.

Not allowing the creature any time to try and process what the hell just happened Tori grabs it by the tail with her free hand, while still facing away from it, and swings it around back in front of her and Jade, who barely has time to bring her shield up as it slams into it. Without a moments delay Tori, still holding its tail, swings it out from them… then swings it back at Jade's shield.

From their 'safe' distance Robbie notes the odd sight, "Weirdest game of paddle ball ever." Cat responds with a nod, as they merely watch the freakish scene.

Andre also offers an odd look at the display, momentarily distracted from helping Beck, who was oblivious to the events unfolding.

Jade herself stares at Tori, who has a slightly disturbing smile on her face as she resumes beating the poor creature against the dark shield like it's the most normal thing on earth. Somewhat concerned, she ventures to ask, "Having fun, Vega?"

It takes her a moment to register the question, but she finally answers, "No, why?" Looking over with a confused expression splayed across her face.

"You're smiling…_not that I don't like it,_ but this seems a bit much for you." Jade points out, even as she's struggling to keep the shield up against the repeated assaults.

Again taking a moment, Tori has a chance to think about what she's doing… while still doing it mind you, much to Jade's displeasure as the hits don't weaken any. Eventually she tosses the extremely dizzy and vomiting monkey-bat to the side, "My bad."

With a light chuckle Jade offers, "Yeah, well, there are others you could toss about…" Feeling the fatigue that having to hold up the shield causes she puts more of her weight on Tori as she informs, "…But could you not use my power as your hit surface, there is an entire jungle you could use." As she motions to the aforementioned landscape ripe with hard surfaces for which to pummel things against.

Not saying a word, mostly out of embarrassment for basically blacking out as she pounded away on her girlfriend's barrier with an ape creature…** ****, Tori merely nods in agreement.

Putting that incident behind them, they attempt to do what they can, joining Andre in basically trying to either grab a money by the tail, or distract them long enough to let Beck grab and sling them. Their efforts are rewarded by the number of chimeras rapidly decreasing to one in only a few minutes of taunting/grabbing.

With the last monkey-bat airborne thanks to Tori, Beck no longer has a target to release his might upon and begins to calm done significantly. Mostly he takes to pacing, off near the tree line, away from Andre's flames.

Jade ventures to break the wordless silence that has settled in in the wake of the last winged ape's departure, "I'm tired, very sore…_not the good kind_… and starting to get really pissed." Venting her aggravation at this whole screwed up situation while producing the most agitated sneer she can.

Trying to hide the amused smile Tori asks, "So…Monday?"

Sneering even more viciously the shadow-wielder barks, "Monday morning with a flat tire in the middle of the Mojave while being eyed by exactly thirteen vultures, after having fallen down a slope into a cactus filled gully."

Lowering her voice Tori asks in a whisper, _"Did you have the dolphin dream again?"_

Jade's eyes go wide at the thought of those most vile of sea dwellers infesting her dreams, then recalls that they did in fact make an appearance in her last dream, _"…yeah." _While a shiver runs down her spine.

Nodding Tori affirms in a commanding voice, "Alright let's quit wasting time and get off this hellish island before something worse decides to show up."

Before anyone, Robbie, has the chance to say something regrettable, Andre affirms, "No arguing here."

Having calmed down to the point where his blood decided to do a reset, human Beck walks back into the light cast by Andre's flames, possessing a burning question, "Where are my clothes?" _Only slightly_ concerned that he was as bare as the day he was born.

Jade flatly states, "Gone."

"But…but…"

The formerly hirsute teen's stuttering is interrupted by Jade, "We have bigger concerns than your bare ass." Then glances over his oddly completely hairless form, _'He's either taken to swimming or that's an interesting side-effect.' _Shaking those thoughts away she adds, "…Or your dangler." At that he immediately turns and covers said dangler, revealing at least one full moon on the dark night. This results in Cat and Tori giggling at him, while Andre and Jade simply laugh.

Despite her snickering, Tori has the sense to help remedy the situation, "Robbie, give him your pants."

Either not wanting to remove his pants from embarrassment or the fact that he would have to put Cat down, he mounts a protest to having to disrobe, even a little, "Why me?" While Cat resumes her giggling at Beck.

Jade cuts into him, "Because Andre's shirt is one flare up away from being gone and we don't need him more naked."

The man sporting the vest shirt waves off any problems he might have losing his pants, "Nah, it's cool, I'm hardly cold…" Flaring up his flames a bit with a smirk, before resuming,"…besides with legs like these it'd be shame not to show them off."

Sighing, Jade concedes that if he wants to be near naked then it's not really her problem, especially since she knows that she has nothing to be jealous of… or at least that's what she tells herself as she glances over at Tori to make sure she isn't watching Beck or Andre.

Rather easily catching Jade, Tori smiles sinisterly, _"It's cute when you get jealous."_

Immediately looking away Jade retorts_, "I'm not jealous." _Hiding what she's sure is blood flowing into her face more freely.

Calmly, Tori calls her out,_ "Then why do you keep trying to see if I'm looking at Andre or Beck?"_

Looking back at Tori sharply Jade counters,_ "Am not." _Regretting resorting to such a childish response that she knows full well Tori will leverage to her advantage if not now then later.

With a smug little grin the phase-shifter submits,_ "Alright, I believe you…" _Then adds with a eerily innocent grin, _"But I do have to wonder what you find attractive about a tube of floppy meat." _While deliberately staring at Beck as he pulls up Andre pants.

Following Tori's gaze to Beck, Jade has a weird pang in her stomach that tells her she should be worried, while her head screams _'__**she's gay, dumbass.**__' _Siding with her head Jade declares with a dash of nervousness tainting her voice,_ "…I'm not having this discussion right now."_ In earnest she isn't sure how she's going to have that discussion period, even if she has ample prep time… but that is interrupted by the sudden snickering coming from her left informing her that her head was right as usual and she has some payback to plan.

Now at least partially dressed Beck inquires, "So, what's the plan?" Not at all wishing to discuss his transformation, for various reasons… and the others seem to get that, because not even Cat ventures to ask about his bestial form.

Jade ventures to answer his question, with very little thought on the matter. "South."

Curious Beck follows up, "Why south?"

Jade shrugs, "As good as a direction as any at this point." Then turns to him, "Unless you have a better plan?" Looking at him expectantly.

Needless to say he didn't have a better plan, and was more than happy to just follow, especially since he had pants on and more importantly was no longer a giant ape, so he announces, "South it is." As they all head north without a word of protest from anyone.

* * *

After roughly an hour of silent walking Andre nearly collapses to the jungle floor, being saved by Beck catching him just in time… which was made infinitely easier when Andre's arms went dark at the same time he passed out.

Releasing Jade, Tori moves over to where the boys were just before the lights went out, careful not to stumble on anything in the utter darkness that envelops them. Checking his pulse, she states with an invisible smile as she finds it steady, "He has been using his power for quite a while now, it was only a matter of time before he finally burned out."

Jade remarks, "Cheap pun." Not having moved an inch without a guiding light.

Frowning Tori retorts, "Not really the time, unless you also have the ability to generate light."

With a sour tone Jade fires back, "I'm a one-trick pony, Miss Super Powers Deluxe."

"So, what do we do now?" Robbie asks, only a little freaked by being in as near totally darkness as one can be outside… with who knows how many and what kinds of creatures that just might love hunting at night.

The shadow-caster makes a stark declaration, "We certainly aren't hiking around in the dark." Still unmoving.

To add to Jade's answer Tori offers, in a more friendly tone, "I guess we hunker down here till either Andre's back up and feeling better, or the sun rises." Retaking her place beside Jade as she speaks, having Jade take her hand in her own and give a little squeeze. It's not like Jade was afraid of the dark, more not knowing where Tori was in the dark in such a dangerous local.

Looking at where Beck and Andre are supposed to be, Tori asks, "Beck, could you keep first watch?"

Of the several reasons he was the logical choice he picks the newest, frowning as he rhetorically asks, "This is because I can go ape, right?"

"Most animals do have better instincts than most humans." Jade points out, with a bit of smugness in her voice.

Not quite sure why, mostly likely his previous beast state, but Beck is starting to get his bearings and even offers the other reasons why he's the logical choice for staying up, "You two also need the rest, and so far neither Robbie nor Cat have got any freaky powers, so I'll stay up as long as I can."

"Thanks, Beck." Tori offers as she and Jade find a tree to plop down under. In the darkness Jade dares a gentle kiss that Tori hesitantly returns at first until she reminds herself that the others can't see anything. Moments later the duet end the kiss and curl up together and fall into a heavy sleep, joining Cat and Robbie, and Andre propped up against another tree as Beck sits on a log, ever vigilant… even though he can't see for squat.

From several meters away sitting atop a tree a pair of deep purple feline eyes watches the gang patiently.

* * *

**AN:** _******__To those of you who are thinking what you're thinking, you're a bunch of perverts… and, welcome to the club. To those of you who don't get it, think slightly dirty and presto, you're in the gutter with the rest of us. }:{D_

So there we have it, a fresh chapter hot off the… gah, I burned my hand on the waffle iron… *nursing wound* anyway, I hope you enjoyed that continuation of this super tale. I know that battle scene was lacking, but I've never been one for writing good fight scenes, my apologies. All in all it still should have been worth a read, so do tell… or not, as long as you enjoyed yourselves I'm a happy Lord of Dread. }:{)

_-May Dread watch over you-_


	8. Olympus Rising

_**AN:**_This chapter has an interesting vibe, and an introduction most of you wouldn't want to miss. }:{)

_I'm not sure what the time limit on a re-post registering to those of you who have already read this but I found that I made a rather nasty error in the original release involving Greek Fire and alkali metals. So with a little actual research I have altered the mistakes to be more accurate. __Of course no one knows the exact composition of Greek Fire the recipes have been lost to history, but given the description I'm going with alkali metals and some sort of oil as major ingredients._

* * *

In the cradle of silence that was the remainder of the night, Beck's eyes eventually fell heavy as he passed into a short but serene slumber. Nothing save for the occasional breeze dared disturb the group, forcing them to stir slightly before resuming their drowsy respite… however Jade herself was awoken several times during the rest of the night. Whenever she or Tori moved, even slightly in their sleep, the soft-tissue damage on Jade's back from the baton hit would begin to ache and draw her from her all too light sleep. Forcing herself to groan, Jade would lay there for several minutes staring at Tori, not needing to see her to enjoy the look on her face when she slept… one might find it completely sappy for Jade to indulge such a thing, but it had always helped her sleep before and now that she needed the distracting image of Tori sleeping soundly more than ever, she didn't care. And as expected after several minutes Jade would fall back into a dreamless doze.

Morning came far too early for Jade, being the first to rise courtesy of her injury. She had awakened just before dawn, but once she saw the first rays of morning ghost the sky on the horizon she knew that going back to sleep while snuggled up next to Tori was not a luxury she could indulge. Carefully she removes her super strong girlfriend's arms from her and begins to slowly get to her feet. Slumped up against the tree they had been sleeping under, Jade stares at the sky begrudgingly beginning to lighten.

The peace that came with first light was interrupted by the nearly imperceptible silhouette of something disappearing from a treetop just to the east… which informed Jade of two things; first they were being watched by something, and second, that they had been walking North instead of South. Admittedly the second thing was not terribly important, but it was still worth noting that it had occurred to Jade, even though the first thing was a bit more pressing and should have occupied more of Jade's mind than it apparently did.

Staring intently at the previous location of the unknown entity, Jade tries to convince herself that it might have just been the top of a tree moving in the breeze and/or her mind messing with her in a sleepy morning daze. For the most part convincing herself of just that, she chose not to inform the others of what could possibly be a predator stalking them.

Jade rests her mind as she reserves to awaken the others so that they might hurry along before they find more of the island's colorful wildlife… right after she moves off to heed nature's call.

Her return to the others is met with Tori helping Andre and Beck up, as Robbie and Cat both stretch and yawn. Jade announces her return with a question for their flashlight, "How are you feeling now, Andre?"

Suffering what could be considered a truly nasty case of cottonmouth, the pyro-mancer gets out, "Thir'sty." Fearing anything else might be inaudible.

Experiencing a bit of a dry tongue herself, Tori announces, "Yeah, me too." Garnering a few nods from the others, which were mostly just shadowy heads bobbing in a still relatively dark jungle.

Before anyone, namely Cat or Robbie, can ask 'where's the water' in a whiny tone, Jade answers the unasked question, "Well, unless one of you either knows how to find safe drinking water or how to convert pee into water, then we're going to just have to hope we stumble upon some."

Tori gives voice to the second option, even though the others are all thinking it as well, "Pee-water? Eww."

"It's better than severe dehydration." Jade states monotonously.

It would be rather hard for anyone to argue with that, so the phase-shifter doesn't, "I suppose, but still… eww." But can't help express that it would be one of those things you never talk about after having done it even if you had to.

Jade shakes her head, "Sometimes you're such a chick, Vega." As she decides to finally start walking.. West. Because to her standing there doesn't get them any water, or keep them safe from anything that might be searching for them. Since it doesn't sound like much more than business as usual the others begin following her without a word.

Offended Tori asks, "What's that supposed to mean?" Without moving an inch.

Groaning internally for opening her fat-trap Jade carries through with a Jade-like response while praying for forgiveness from her paramour later as she turns to answer, "It means you act like one of those prissy little princesses who can't do anything that might be a little gross even if your life depended on it." With the others moving aside froming a little corridor between the two.

Tori takes into account the others and decides that this is a conversation for later, as she merely says, "Pee-water." Affirming that that should be enough of a response for the situation.

Before Jade can say another word Beck intercedes with, "Uhm, guys…why does it feel like I'm bald?" As he rubs his head, having hoped to have been able to stroke his glorious mane… but instead finding his head very smooth and warm, while at the same time feeling cold in the cool morning air.

Andre replies with a muffled laugh, still very much possessing a dry mouth.

Beck basically screams, "Wha-mhhhh." Swiftly being silenced by Andre quickly slamming his hand over Beck's mouth.

"Moron, keep it down." Jade sternly levels, "We are still in a freak jungle. You can freak-out about your new doo later… while we all laugh at you."

Wordlessly the group resumes their trek west, using the sun to keep them on a relatively straight path toward the ocean. Tori stays near the rear of the group with Robbie and Cat, while Jade hides her injury like the actress she is and leads the group. They encountered no chimeras as they go… though Jade keeps getting this feeling something is nearby, just out of sight, which helps some to distract her from the fact that Tori is probably very pissed at her.

* * *

They eventually come upon a rather abundant water source in the form of a small lake teeming with this island's version of fauna currently drinking from it.

The first creatures to be recognized are…

"Centaurs?" Andre blurts out as the group watches a heard of half-man half-horse creatures near the lake's shore, some drinking directly from the lake while others perform a sort of joust… minus the lances.

No one else says anything until Robbie notices a few other creatures, "And satyrs…" Noting a few small goat-men further along the shore. Then spots some flyers swooping down and snatching a few fish from the small lake, "…oh, and harpies."

Not taking her eyes off the scene before them Jade offers, "Why do I get the feeling someone had a copy of Greek Mythos for Dummies nearby when they were mixing up the freak parade?" As a large serpentine head pops out of the lake snatching a harpy in its jaws before swiftly dragging it below the water's surface.

Most of the gang remain completely still while processing that as seemingly less irritated with Jade, Tori responds to the rhetorical question, "Just be glad the other mad bio-chemist had a few comic books lying around." Now standing beside the shadow-mancer.

Completely bypassing the problem of getting by the creatures before them, Robbie asks, "Alright, so how do we make the water safe to drink?" Certainly not about to drink parasite infested water.

Taking a moment to register the annoying buzzing as Robbie, Jade replies, "…We hike up to one of the tributaries and drink from that, moving water should be fine. It's the stagnant water that's dangerous. …That and we don't really have any pots for hothands…" She motions to Andre casually, "…to boil it in."

Recalling how Jade and nature have never been the best of friends, Beck has to ask, "So how are you Miss Nature all of a sudden?"

The reply is a flat, "Discovery Chanel." As she begins to move off to the right to begin the trek toward one of many streams pouring into the lake… on the other side of the lake.

All present, excluding Tori who has actually watched several of the aforementioned channel's shows with her girlfriend, accept that maybe a few shows involving human suffering were on and Jade learned something in between bouts of laughter.

* * *

"Man, that was without question the best water I have ever downed." Rising from the shallow crystal clear creek, Andre announces, jubilant at finally being able to quench his terrible thirst.

Having watched the pyro-warrior basically slide into the water headfirst and begin sloppily drinking it without the use of his hands, Jade remarks, "I always figured you for a dog. Just didn't think you drank like one." As she and the others crouch by the water and begin bringing handfuls up to their mouths to extinguish their own thirsts.

"If I wasn't so happy I'd give you a hot foot." As Andre speaks he lights his left hand effortlessly. Jade just casts him a 'you wouldn't dare because you couldn't' smirk.

Noticing the seemingly more energetic nature of the flame as it danced with a little more flare than the previous night Tori leans over to Beck, "Is it just me or is that flame brighter than it was last night?"

While Beck is more distracted by his bald visage reflected on the water's surface, Jade casually suggests, "Maybe his flames are like Greek fire."

This garners a group response of, "Huh?" from all but two members.

Jade doesn't even have a ghost of a chance to explain before Robbie leaps into the conversation with, "Greek fire is a mysterious substance that continues to burn when it comes in contact with water."

His explanation is met with a group stare of 'huh?', so he adds, "Because it most likely contains an alkali metal." Yet their faces are unchanged, even when he tries once more, "They react violently when exposed to water..?"

Shaking her head Jade answers him, "Whatever, Archimedes." While stepping off to the side still feeling the presence of something out there watching.

Robbie attempts to salvage his disastrous explaining by blaming Jade, "I was just trying to explain Greek fire, you know the thing you mentioned?"

Not meeting his gaze Jade cuts, "I mentioned it because I know water makes it burn, we didn't need the exact reason why." Then turning to face him once he raises and takes a step toward her.

Before they could continue this spiral, which was most likely going to end with Tori pulling Jade off of a crying and bleeding Robbie before he was to hurt to move, Cat gets their attention with a hushed, "Uh, guys?" As she steps between the two while staring at something downstream.

All turn to find what has her so preoccupied, "Yeah…?" And are all met with a towering monstrosity of muscle wrapped in a leathery hide and crowned with a set of long curved horns.

"Minotaur?" Tori asks, partially rhetorical-partially to confirm that this isn't just an illusion.

Jade and Robbie affirm, "Minotaur."

Andre, not feeling super confident that they can take this beast before it severely hurts one of them, asks, "Can we get going before we find out what the inside of a bull-man looks like?" As he finishes the bovine-man-giant turns his oversized head and peers right at them.

In a slightly concerned but still very calm tone Jade offers, "That may no longer be an option." As she begins slowly inching toward the undergrowth. The others are following her example while simultaneously not making any sudden movements… even Cat isn't that loose in the head.

But the minotaur doesn't just stand there waiting for them to leave, it charges across the creek right toward them. Andre voices the feelings of everyone now running for dear life, "I hate this island!"

As one would expect charging through increasingly dense underbrush doesn't really allow for high speed unless you like tripping and breaking something, or plowing into a tree… but given the ventriloquist's slower speed Jade blasts over the sound of hooves hitting the ground and limbs snapping, "Robbie, hurry the hell up!" Unfortunately Robbie, the slower one, is the one that trips over a gnarled root poking out of the earth. He's sent tumbling forth, screaming all the way, until he flops up against a tree, able to clearly see an upside-down bull-man reaching for him. At the sound of Robbie screaming the group dead stops and turns back, hoping that the worse has not come to pass.

Just as the horned beast is about to grab Robbie in one of its large beefy hands, a roar akin to thunder cuts through the forest, forcing the minotaur to a dead stop as it begins franticly searching for the cause of the booming... it is joined in this by the group still shrouded in dense jungle. It's head unceasingly jolts back and forth as it rotates its entire body right where it stopped. The still cowering teen only a few feet away is completely forgotten as the bull-man sniffs the air vigorously. If Robbie were paying more attention he would notice the panicked look in the beast's eyes and the tenseness of its muscles.

Seemingly from everywhere at once a female voice sporting a light Aussie accent inquires, "You're not afraid of me are you?" Obviously directing her question at the minotaur on high alert. Receiving no reply or any form of recognition from the creature the voice resumes, "Oh, right, you can't speak." Her voice is marred with disappointment in such a brutish creature, "With that I suppose taunting you is pointless." As her voice gets louder a very audible sigh can be heard before she continues, "Such a shame, I do love toyin' with my prey. But it can't be helped." Then from the sky a jet black mass leaps upon the minotaur's back. Remaining only long enough to bite the bull's neck with hollow fangs it pushes off the broad muscled back and uses its wings to propel itself back into the trees from which it came.

The minotaur swats at where the mass would have been if it had not already returned to the branches above, not finding anything the bull begins attacking the trees in a pointless attempt to shake loose its attacker. Its met with the return of the voice, "If you could understand me I'd say not to waste your energy, my venom is rather potent. But since you're a mindless brute, enjoy trashing around until your heart explodes." Not long after she finishes speaking the minotaur's movements cease as it collapse to the ground, releasing one last deeply held breath.

Unmoving the group merely stares at the dead minotaur, as Andre ventures a question, "Any idea what the hell just happened?" Having just missed the whole visual of the scene that had played out before the still upside-down Robbie they could only begin trying to piece together the puzzle from the vocal cues.

Beck shakes his head, "I wouldn't even know where to begin guessing."

From behind the group the Aussie voice returns, politely asking, "May I offer some assistance in answering your inquiry?"

Needless to say everyone, who wasn't Robbie laying on the ground in the fetal position, leapt back while Jade shouts, "What the hell are you?!" Pointing at the jet black panther sporting a set of folded bat-like wings protruding from her back.

The big 'cat' takes a seat on her back legs as she states, "It's usually more polite to introduce yourself before asking such a rude question of a new acquaintance." As she stares at them with purple tinted irises.

More than a little stunned at seeing a panther's mouth producing the English language most are speechless, though Tori somehow finds the oomph to voice, "…Uh…" Then with a few more seconds to partially get over the 'talking chimera' thing makes an introduction, "…Sorry, I'm Tori."

Receiving a nudge from Tori, which given the fact that Tori wasn't checking her strength certainly didn't feel like a nudge to Jade, as she introduces herself, "Jade." Then grumbling and glaring at the super strong girl beside her.

Some of the group sounds off in turn, "Andre."

"Beck." Both receiving a nod of confirmation from the modified jungle cat.

Leaving Tori to introduce the last two members, ""Robbie, and… Cat." The former now standing with the others, glad to be alive.

Now it was the jungle cats turn, "Lia."

After a brief silence to follow the introduction, Jade hastily inquires, "…Now. What the hell are you?"

With her tail squishing behind her Lia considers the question and does her best to answer it honestly, "Hard to say exactly. I suppose the best guess would be that I'm Tysius's endeavor at creating non-human intelligent life."

The mentioning of their power benefactor draws a question from the mighty phantom brunette, "You know Ty?"

Directing her gaze to Tori, she answers with a thin smile, "Indeed."

Cutting through all of the technical questions and other currently unimportant crap… at least to her, Jade asks, "So, does that mean you know where this boat of his is?"

With a sly grin Lia spreads her wings to their full 16 foot span. Jade responds with a facepalm, but before she can actually say anything Lia speaks, "But yes, I do know where you can find Tysius's boat." And proceeds to turn and begin walking off presumably toward the boat, but stops after a few steps and asks, "However, I do have to ask if any of you know anything about this ventriloquist dummy wondering around the beach?" While craning her head around to judge the teens' reactions to her question.

Robbie is the first to reply as he bolts from his fetal position, "Rex?!" Stopping only a few feet before Lia.

Tori steps forward with a question of her own, "What do you mean wandering around?"

Lia turns full around to answer Tori, since 'Rex' is an uncertainty, "The little guy was strolling about, grumbling about some lanky bloke that wouldn't be anything without him and that he needed to hurry his ass up and get him before he told Tori and Jade about the…"

Very quickly Robbie interrupts the chimera, "I think we get the idea. So where is Rex?" Trying very hard to move the topic away from something he definitely doesn't want anyone else knowing about.

Tori very sternly states, with arms crossed, "I'm still very concerned about this walking and talking without Robbie…"

Jade levels her death glare at the mousy teen definitely hiding something from them, "I'm more interested in what this little freak is hiding from the two of us."

Now more desperately trying to get away from his little secret, "It's nothing! I mean it's just Rex being Rex."

"Without you. How much do I have to stress that he's doing things minus Robbie?" Tori, slightly concerned at how no one else seems to be registering that little fact.

Jade looks her dead in the eye and asks, "Did you miss the fact that Andre is on fire? That Beck turned into a freaking ape?" Pointing to the two as she questions, "…I can create some kind of shield?" While motioning to herself with both hands, then grabbing Tori by both biceps, "…Or maybe the fact that you are wonder freaking woman with the ability to walk through **anything**!?" Finally motioning to Lia with her head, "While we're talking to a sentient chimera on an island full of genetic nightmares!?" Fighting the urge to shake her to drive the point home even more.

After a deep exhale to let those thoughts sink in, Tori admits, "Okay, weird stuff has been happening. But a sentient wooden doll?" But can't quite let it go.

Releasing her secret lover, Jade choses to surrender to the point being made, "…Alright that would top the 'Holy Shit' list so far."

Tori nods sharply at her victory and having her point formally acknowledged by one of the most stubborn people on planet Earth, "My point exactly." And decides that she really wants to see this whole freely walking Rex for herself, so she walks over to Lia, ready to follow her. The other follow her example and begin falling in line to get the hell of the island from Tartarus.

However Robbie is met with a solid black mass suddenly appearing out of nowhere putting him firmly on his ass as he falls backward. Letting the barrier dissipate Jade points at the gut-speaker, "But, Robbie, we are going to have a little talk…" He very noticeably swallows a lump in his throat as he tries not to think about what Jade has in store for him. Enjoying the fearful expression on his face Jade turns and joins the others already moving off toward safety.

"Don't dally. Minotaurs usually travel in pairs." This warning from the Aussie cat sends Robbie to his feet and toward the others with a speed he wishes he would have displayed earlier. Cat giggles to herself as he swiftly takes place walking beside her.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, so there you have it, a new chp, which should garner a few new reviews if only because I would like your opinions on Lia. Love, hate, weird attraction? Do tell.

…I'm feeling like I'm forgetting something or someone… *scratches head* …eh, I'm sure I'll remember it for the nxt chp or so. But hey we kind of know where Rex went. Now the question is, what in the hell is Robbie up to, what's his little secret?

-May Dread watch over you-


End file.
